Hawaiian Healing
by XoTrishandMelXo
Summary: After going through a rough breakup Zac became out of control that his family and agents forced him to take a break. Taking a break from the fame , Zac went to Hawaii to find himself the girl of his dream that also has a terrible past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! im new soooo be easy on me ok ? ;P**

**writing stories is not my biggest strenght. But after reading all the AMAZING stories ...i decided to write one.**

**Im a romantic chick ...but i dont write it ...only in my head. LOL**

**I notice that there isnt alot of zac/vanessa story sooo Im making mine about them :P**

**I know its short but it'll get longer as the story continue...the first 3-5 chapters is the beggining of the story that explains Zac's and V's past ...so enjoy!**

**Disclaime: I dont own anything...except for the story line 3**

Hawaiian Healing

Chapter 1 – My past

My name is Zac Efron.

Yes I know that you guys are all wondering if I'm THE Zac Efron. The answer to that is yes. I'm Hollywood's hottest bachelor and all the ladies have a thing for me. Not only that, but I am also one of the top leading actors in Hollywood, which let me tell you is not easy. The one thing you need to survive in Hollywood is that you got to have the genes. Luckily for me, my parent did a pretty good job. I have a sandy brown hair, crystal blue eyes and my signature smile. My parents' names are David and Starla Efron. They met during their early twenties and instantly fell in love. They say it was love at first sight and it was the greatest feeling that you will ever feel in your life.

All you need is love.

Who needs love if you can get anything and everything you want?

My parents were actors themselves back in their day. They were the hottest actor and actress during their time. But after they met and fell in love and got married, they decided to take a break and start a family. One year later, they gave birth to my big brother Mat who is currently 28 and has a loving wife Anna. He is the owner in one of our Hotels in LA called "THE EFRON's"

Next comes my other brother Andrew who is 27 and my brother Dylan who is 25 who are also managing one of the many hotels in the U.S. They both have wonderful girlfriends name May and Stella.

As for me, I am 22 years old and I was deeply in love with my ex fiancé Kim.

It all started with me starring at this mega hit movie called "The One" and my on- screen lover was Kim. During the shoot, I guess we kind of had a thing for each other.

I mean, who wouldn't?

She was hot! And so was I. Put it together and you get Friends with benefits.

We hang out in one of our houses, like watch a movie and have a small make out session.

Months went by and come the premier and our physical attraction to each other was stronger than ever. Don't get me wrong but she was attracted to me the moment she saw me. I mean, who wouldn't?

But something change. I was a fool not to notice. Guess they were right, love is blind.

Back then when we were filming we use to keep it on the "low" and away from the paparazzi. Although I have to admit , there were some rumors of us being together but we always manage to deny it. But when the promos started she slowly started to be more obsessed with me. I thought this was a sign that we should move on to the next stage and away from the friends with benefits.

Boy was I wrong. But the stupid side on my head tells me to keep going. I mean, how much could I loose for?

Again I was wrong.

Not only was "The One" a huge success and made my status even greater but it was the time that Kim and I's relationship taken into public.

We were now known as "Americas IT Couple".

5 months went by after "The One" was release worldwide and I was currently shooting my action film in England. So far I was having a blast. It was a good film, and an opportunity to be away from Kim.

Yes, I know what you guys are all thinking. Don't get me wrong, I like Kim, yes only _like. _But every time I'm with her I always feel sick in my guts.

I guess I know you are all thinking "_Why are you still with her?"_

But that's just it….. I don't know what I feel anymore.

I thought that finding love was easy….just like the rest of my family has.

I guess I'm only attracted to her _physically._

But that didn't stop me from going out with her still. I guess I just want to have someone by my side.

Even though, that Kim hasn't been by my side that much because all she does is shop with _my _credit card.

You see I'm a type of romantic guy.

It may be hard to believe, since all the guys in Hollywood are jerks, but my parents are romantic junkies and I we were all raised that way. We were taught that one day we will find our other half, our soul mates. I always see myself meeting a girl unexpectedly and the moment we look in each other's eyes , we would click and fell in love. Just like my parents and my siblings did.

But I soon realized that karma is a bitch and being in love just doesn't go well with me.

I realized this when I caught my girlfriend cheating on me… in my bed.

**Next chapter is finish but i will only upload them if i have good and resonable amount of reviews ..so tell your friends.**

**its not really good but i promise it'll get better # good things come to those who wait :P**

**Next chapter will be called - caught 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review! **

**Some one mentioned that they prefer troyella... dont worry I'm planning to write stories about them too :)**

**This is chapter is short , but the next chapter will be long :P**

**will upload it once 'm done ...**

Hawaiian Healing

Chapter 2 – Caught

…_..flashback_

_I just had arrived to LAX from England where I was shooting my movie. I exited the terminal expecting my girlfriend to come and greet me, but she wasn't there. _

_Which I found odd ,because I kept telling her that I was arriving back today._

_I reached for my pocket and pulled out my iPhone and dialed her number._

_Ring _

_Ring _

_Ring_

_She didn't pick up._

"_That was odd….she must be busy shopping…as usual." I said to myself._

_I got out of the airport and into my car where dozens of paparazzi are taking pictures._

_20 minutes later I arrived at my house…well it look more like a mansion than a regular home. Again, another advantage when you're famous and that your family is rich._

_My butler and driver Alfred, who has been working with my family and now looking up after me since I was little opened my card door._

"_Welcome back Mr. Efron" he greeted me with a slight nervousness in his voice._

"_Alfred, my man, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Zac?" I smiled back to him._

"_A millions si- , I mean Zac"_

"_So, is Kim here?" _

"_Well..umm..I" he stuttered. He look at the ground as a sign that he did not want to answer._

"_alrightie then" I said slowly._

_I was about to go up the stair when my maid Rosalinda, who I see as my second mother , stop me on my tracks._

"_Mr. Efron ! Your back! I have missed you ! Come to the kitchen now, I have prepared your favorite dessert- creme brulee!" she exclaimed_

"_Rosalinda, its zac remember?"_

" _ppfftt! Of course I remember…I'm not that old you know!" she said teasingly._

_I went over to her and hugged her. "I miss you too Rosa, it's good to be back home."_

"_Now, now, don't get emotional on me young man, now get your butt to the kitchen or you won't get any dessert" _

_I beamed at her and ran to the kitchen. _

"_You never change" she said, chuckling as she saw me stuffing my face._

"_So Is Kim here or what?" I ask her._

_Suddenly her expression changes from happy to nervous. _

"_Is there something you're not telling me?" _

"_Zac you know better not to talk with your mouth full!" she exclaimed and went to the backyard helping Alfred clean the pool._

_Sensing that something is wrong, he quickly went to his room to find his naked girlfriend with another man …in his bed._

_Blast of anger filled his body. He couldn't believe this was happening to him._

"_WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled causing the lovers to stop and stare at him in shock._

"_Zac! I can-" _

"_Explain? I think I have a pretty good Idea what's going on! I want you out of my house before I call the police!"_

_The twosome quickly gather their clothes and was about to dash through the door when Zac stopped them._

"_Were not done yet" and with that he punch the guy straight in the nose. Blood gushes out instantly "What have you done?" Kim exclaimed._

"_What have I done? You don't get to ask stupid questions like that when you're the one who brought this on. How long?" I demanded._

_She look down. Tears filled up her eyes._

"_HOW FUCKING LONG WHERE YOU PLAYING GAMES WITH ME?" I repeated._

"_Ever since we met." She admitted._

"_You used me?" I asked, hurt._

"_Of course I did! We both know that we were only attracted physically. It's not my fault that you fell for it. Besides, I was only for it for the money and the fame." She spilled, a smirk plastered on her lips._

"_Well your about to say good-bye to it all" I warned her._

_She looks at me with fire in her eyes "Over my dead body! I am not going to let a loser like you ruin everything I work for!" With that she slammed the door._

_Oh boy, am I in a lot of trouble. _

_The worst has only begun._

**Again, this chapter was short ...next chapter is long and will be called Enough.**

**please review ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Long chapter as promised :P **

**Hope this will boost the amount of reviews ;)**

**enjoy!**

***Disclaimer- I dont own anything except the storyline.**

Hawaiian Healing

Chapter 3- Enough

I was in a deep slumber.

In my sleep, everything was perfectly fine. My career is in the rise, and I have a beautiful girl in my life.

_We were at the beach, the waves crashing and the palm trees swaying from the wind. The sand under my feet felt cool which help relaxed my nerves._

_Why was I so nervous?_

_It hit me. A girl in a white dress suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She was too far away for me to recognize her but I could tell she was not Kim. Thank the lord!_

_I could tell that she was a petite and small woman. Her skin was tanned. I could see her pink perfectly shape lips forming into a smile as she saw me. I saw her eyes. It was the most beautiful eyes i've ever seen. Dark brown eyes, that makes you feel warm inside._

_Both our arms reach out to hold one another._

_I felt …..happy. Excited. Joy._

_In love?_

_Hell, I'm not even close to her to see her face, let alone know her. _

_How could I be in love?_

_I don't even know what feeling truly in love means._

_But it didn't stop me from running to her. We were almost near each other but stop when I sense the early bright light hit my face ….._

I opened my eyes and saw the early light hit my face. I groaned. Everything around me was spinning and the bright light makes it worst. I don't even know how the light came in the room. Ever since my heart was betrayed, I became a different person. I made sure that every window in the house was covered with a dark curtain. Yes, I know it's silly but after the whole Kim thing, it made me realized that I'm going to be all alone for my entire life. I always dream to be married at the age of 23. How could that happen if I can't even trust any girl that crosses my path.

That is why I give up.

Yes I know. I'm a quitter.

Always has always will be.

I close my eyes waiting for the headache to go away. I reach to my left to my bedside table to get a piece of Advil. Ever since that day, my life was a routine. Work during the day, partying and getting drunk every night. As soon as the media knew all about the split, about a dozen of paparazzi is following my every step. And every day my face was plastered on magazine stands about how crazy I became. Ever since I step in to the Hollywood world I became a party animal. My family was upset but that didn't stop me. They're living their world and I'm living mine. Although I'm not proud of it, but people change, and so was I.

I reach for the Advil but after a few seconds I realized that it was gone.

Have I not told Rosalinda to put Advil on my table every morning?

She is usually not like this. This made me feel alarmed. I took a peek from my closed eye and notice that someone was sitting on the couch on my room.

I groaned again, as if sending a hint to do something. But the mystery person did not move. Instead a familiar voice filled the room. "Aaahh. The man is finally awake." Which could only belong to my best friend since we were little- Corbin Bleu.

"Dude, what the hell?"

He gave me a dumb look. "Don't you dude me, have you seen the magazines lately?"

"Why would I, when I already know who's on it".

"Good, then you know that you _and_ Kim are on every cover" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"WHAT? What is it this time…. And could you please pull back the curtain! I'm having a hangover and the light is not helping at all"

"Hangover? What a surprise! Pull yourself together man. Your family and your team are worried about you" he said worriedly.

"Corb, I'm a grown up now and I don't need people telling me what to do. Now could you please tell me what the reports are saying?" I said frustrated with the slow game his playing.

"First of all, you are not a grown up, even a teenager can think better than you" he said anger. "Now I will tell you everything you need to know once you get your lazy butt off the bed. With that he turned to the door to leave.

"And he didn't even pull back the curtains" I said grumpily.

15 minutes after Corbin left the room. I finally have the energy to get up. I walk to my en-suite bathroom and look at the large mirror.

Boy was I a mess. My hair was sticking out in every direction. My eyes are swollen with big bags underneath my now grey- blue eyes.

I sighed. Another long day, full of torture.

As I got in the large shower that is big enough for 4 people. I couldn't help myself and think of the dream I had with the beautiful girl. One day, if the world ever lets him, he would find that girl. If only.

Time fly so fast that he didn't notice until know that he has been standing in the shower for so long that the water turned cold. Shit. Corbin is going to kill me because I'm late. Again.

I quickly hurried out of the room and into my long walk in closet.

I quickly put on my trouser and as I go down the stairs to meet Corbin I put on my white button up shirt. He is so going to be pissed. What if he task me what took me so long? I know! I'll say I have been thinking of a girl in a dream that I have absolutely NO idea who she is…not to mention that I could see her face clearly. Way to go Zac, you're such an idiot.

As I reach the bottom of the stairs I heard Rosalinda lecturing Corbin to close his mouth when he eats. I chuckled. He never changes…..at least his eating habits.

I entered the room finding myself laughing at Corbin's red face looking up at Rosalinda with her holding a wooden spoon. Ah, Rosalinda's famous wooden spoon spanks. Never gets old.

"Dude! What took you so long? " Uh oh. " You left me here with Rosa hitting me. I practically have a bruise on my arm" he whined.

"Oi! Stop acting like a baby , now eat with your mouth close!" She said threating, but her eyes are filled with amusement.

I laugh. "Umm…. Have to look presentable for my Rosa" I said smirking.

'Riiiggghhttt"

"Alright boys, go eat and I'll leave so you two can have your heart to heart conversation" We both groaned causing Rosa to laugh.

"So what's the verdict?" I ask nervously.

"it's bad. Real bad." I sighed. "You shouldn't be surprise. You know this was going to happen." He said icily.

"I know…I was a fool"

"Damn Right you are…..we warned you. Me, Mo, and your family, that she is no good for you whatsoever. Now look where you stand….. In deep shit. She used you… so bad that reports are saying that she's currently writing a" tell all" book about your relationship!"

"SHE'S DOING what? Don't you know I know that? My life is ruined because of her."

"I know. So this is what we are all going to do. You STOP Partying and lay low from the paparazzi. " he said seriously.

Anger starts to boil in my veins. "I can lay low but I'm not going to let her ruin my social life."

"So you are going to let her ruin your whole career? You don't even know what the news is saying about you. The only reason your still in Hollywood is because of your still hoping fans and your new movie which you will be filming in 2 months." He shot back angrily.

This caught my attention. I didn't know it was this bad. I was too chicken to even dare look at the magazines and the gossip news. But as far as things stands, even a kindergarten knows how big I mess up this time.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" I ask desperately.

He stood up and headed to the door. "Take a break."

"So that's it? You are going to leave me too!"

"At least one of us is smart enough. I'm done playing games. Call me when you're done playing miserable and start getting all your crap together." With that he slammed the door.

**Review please ! 3**

**dont forget to tell your friends 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Hawaiian Healing

**Im back ! i check my email for the first time in weeks and found out that you guys are putting me on story alert 3 THANK YOU ! **

**Reason why I'm late- Lots of homework and i was too busy reading all you guy's FF stories3**

**This ia long chapter , special thanks to ZVFaith on twitter for helping me out. :)**

**Please follow her as well as MariaTyler_ on twitter ;)**

Chapter 4 – Meeting and Reunion

The next day I woke up with a hangover…..as usual.

But today was different. I was _totally_ wasted. Now I'm going to be in BIG trouble. Not from Alfred, Rosalinda or Corbin. But no other than my family and my agents. I doubt they didn't see the headlines today. "ZAC EFRON PUNCHES PAPARAZZI."

Suddenly, my bedroom door opened revealing Rosalinda rushing to my side with the phone. Her face was panicked and her hands were shaking as she tries to place my hand on the phone. I lazily put the phone against my ear. "Come home. Now." The three words echoed in my ears. I quickly got up on the bed causing me to stumble from my hangover. I groaned and made my way to the bathroom where the beer and vodka from last night met their way back out of my mouth.

As soon as my stomach was settled, Rosalinda helps me onto my bed where she handed me an Advil. I smiled at her sadly and thank her.

"Now now, Mr. Efron do you finally regret going to that bar?"

"Yes" I mumbled. "I told you to call me Zac." I look at her pointedly.

"I know" she turned her back to me, heading to the door. "But I refuse to call you something you're not. You better get going. Someone is expecting you; it's rude to keep them waiting." With that she went out the room, never glancing back at him.

I was stunned by the words Rosa told.

Have I really changed that bad, that my close friends are losing faith in me?

What will my family think?

….. Guess I'm going to find out today.

Yippee!

Driving my black BMW M6 convertible to my parent's mansion I noticed that the paparazzi were taking pictures of me on the car outside the mansion gates.

Shit. How did they know I was coming here?

Well, I shouldn't be surprise. This has been happening since the break and I should of have expected this since I punch one last night.

The gates opened and I quickly zoomed in, escaping from the watchful eyes of the paparazzi. The family's butler Austin (AN: get it; P) opened my door.

"Welcome back Mr. Efron" he greeted me.

"It's good to be back…but I have a feeling this isn't a normal family meeting." I muttered and he smiled sympathetically.

I opened the large double doors and found my little cousin Bella running or trying is more appropriate towards me. As she reaches me she reaches her tiny arms and cling them to my legs. I laugh in surprise and she giggled in response.

"Zac!" she squealed as I took her in my arms.

"Hey cutie, where's everyone?"

She smiled at me in response as if answering to my question. Stupid me. Why would I ask a one year old if she is just learning her words.

Suddenly I heard Heels clicking the hardwood floor coming towards us. "Bella! I told you not to- …Zac you're back" said my aunt Gina who adopted little Bella.

"Why wouldn't I be' I wink at Bella in my arms. She giggled and cuddled more in my body. Gina's facial expression change from surprise to annoyance. She came closer to us and took a squirming and annoyed Bella out of my arms.

"They're in the dining room" she informed me with an icy tone. In her arms, Bella was reaching for me; I look at the direction of the dining room and back to her. I took her out of her arms and began walking.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said angrily, almost yelling.

"She keeps me calm."

When I arrived at the dining room everyone was at the dining table sitting, waiting for me. I took the empty seat and sat with Bella on my lap.

My parent's face has disapproval written all over their faces. While my brother's shows annoyance

"Are you done?" my mother ask me full of anger. I was shock. It's not that I didn't expect her to talk at me with that tone, but the actual question hit me hard.

Puzzled, I said "what?"

"Are you done behaving like this? ….. this.. this LUNATIC behaviour?" she shot up angrily. But before I could even answer my dad beat me to it.

"Doesn't matter on what you think. It's over. Now." He said "At first we let you deal with this whole situation, knowing that you could handle it and move on. He laughs sarcastically. "Boy, were we wrong! You are out of control that our business partners are pulling away from us because they think YOUR behaviour is discouraging people to come to our hotels!" he screech, Causing everyone on the table to jump.

It was a rare occasion that my father yelled. We were a happy type of family. For the most part, until the breakup which turned me into a lunatic. I heard Bella whimper slightly at the noise. I rub her back to soothe her.

I hissed. "Stop yelling! You're scaring her." He took a glance at Bella in my arms and his expression became calm as my mother, Starla reach her hands to stop him.

Calmly, he said "I have every right to yell at you, especially from all the things you did for the past few months." I was silent so he continued "We thought we raise you better than this. Where did Starla and I go wrong? She is just a girl son! You cause so much damage to yourself and to others for her? You let yourself turn into a monster for a unworthy girl who's a slut? We warned you about her from the very beginning. Did you listen? NO!"

Word after word that came out of his mouth the more I lower my head ashamed.

Sensing that I had too much, my mother and my brothers told him to stop.

After a minute of silent, except of Bella's little whimpers, I finally found my voice.

"Your right. All of it." I said. I look up at everyone; they're expression changes to disapproval and anger to shock. "I know what I did was wrong. Everything. The going to the club and getting drunk every night. The slacking off at work. Partying and the most recent- Me punching a paparazzi."

This cause my dad to stand up again.

"Damn right! As soon as the magazines and newspaper hit the stands, the movie producers and director are debating whether to take you of the movie." Now this caused me to stand up.

"They can't do this!" I protested

"They still can and they will. At first they wanted you because of your holywood status. But after the whole breakup thing and your ex turning against you, you are losing fans. They were just thinking about it. But after that little act of yours last night, you are losing fans fast. They think – no- knows that if you keep this up, you will only be a burden to the movie…..and to our family." He said.

"WHAT?" I was beyond shock. Never in my life have I ever thought that my family thinks of me that way. I was lost for words.

Knowing this game that he decided to play need to stop.

Immediately.

I look up at all of them. "I'll do everything. You all know that's all I have left." And with that I stood up with Bella in my arms.

**ZVZVZVZVZVVZV**

After spending 15 minutes In the library room to clear my head and my emotions, I went and took Bella to the garden.

I love this house. It was the place I grew up and my ground place. This place and my family are the most important things in my life. The thought of being disowned scares me. I haven't realized that I gone too far.

The Efron House was a big house with 10 bedrooms, 13.5 bathrooms, library, Movie Theater and an outdoor and indoor pool.

I took Bella outside on the backyard and into the swing set up made especially for her when she was welcome to the family. "I miss you" I said to her smiling and she squealed in response.

I know what you guys are all thinking. Who is Bella's real parents?

The answer to that is – we have no clue.

About 4 months before I started filming "The One". Four months before I met Kim. I was just chilling on my house with my brothers and Corbin. But a knock came from the front door and before Alfred was about to go to the door, I offered to do it since I was the closest. When I opened the door, I was faced with a brown basket. At first I thought that it was some kind of fan mail. But as I took a closer look at it, I found a baby girl wrapped in a thin blanket. I quickly took her in and wrap her in a warmer blanket. I was shock and so was everyone else. Who had left the little girl? Did they know that this was my house? Either way, I knew that she must have come from a poor family judging by the thin, dirty blanket that she arrived on.

We quickly called our parents and arrived in less than 5 minutes since we live in the same area. We all gathered in the car and took her in the hospital to be checked. My family learned that she was only one day old, hungry but very healthy.

We told them what happened and the hospital asks us if we wanted to keep her, if not she would be put into adoption or foster care. Having the family I have, we all know we couldn't turn away a poor innocent little girl. So before anyone could answer I quickly said I would take care of her. Everyone was shock. Not that I'm not a nice caring person, but they didn't expect me to commit.

True to my word, I took care of her, along with the big help of my parents and my brothers and Rosalinda and Alfred. That was one of the best 4 months of my life. We all decided to name her Bella ; meaning beautiful in Italian. Since she was the youngest of all the Efron's since we didn't have kids yet, she was spoiled rotten.

We all took responsibility after her. She was like a little grandchild for my parents, a sister for my brothers and their girlfriends and a daughter to me.

After 4 months, it was the time for me to start filming "The One". I thought I could make it work somehow. But after I met Kim, everything change. Of course I didn't introduce her to my family since I wasn't really feeling what they told me how you felt when you're in love. But my family knew her. They research about her behind my back when I told them that we were kind of friends with benefits. They must have found something bad about her since they kept warning me to stay away. As soon as I told them that we took the next level and be on a relationship and that they will not change my mind they told me to let my aunt Gina take care of her.

Since my Hollywood status was on the rise, my parents and brothers are well known in the media also. My aunt, who's my dad's sister and my mom's best friend decided to adopt her under her name. Since my aunt Gina couldn't bear any child and her husband recently died from cancer, we all knew having Bella in her life will help her.

Of course I didn't tell anything to Kim about Bella. To be honest, no one knew except for my family, Corbin, Rosalinda, my manager and my team. As for the media ? They think that she is my close cousin.

After spending long due quality time with Bella, I heard footsteps approaching us from behind.

I turned and saw my mom with a smile on her face, which meant there is good news.

"Everyone talk and we think you need a break. Escape from the media and the fame. Take a vacation. " She smiled. "You're going to Hawaii"

**Hope you guys like it :)**

**5 or more reviews to unlock the next one =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hawaiian Healing:

Chapter 5 – Goodbyes

After hearing the words escape from my mother's mouth, I smiled.

"This is great! " I exclaimed spinning Bella in the air. She squealed throwing her tiny hands in my face.

I look at my mother who was smiling at us. "You two are really close huh?" she asks us.

I grinned "Of course we are, aren't we Bell?" she bobbled her head in response. "Why wouldn't we be? She too adorable to pass up" I said.

"She adores you very much son, she's always so happy with you around. I hope that this trip will help you find yourself again." She said sadly.

I put the clinging Bella to the grass where she happily played with her toys. I went over to my mom and hug her.

After one minute of hugging and silence, I finally let go. "Does this mean that I can fix everything?"

She smiled softly. "It was a hard debate. We can't lose you Zac, especially Bella. She sees you like her father." I smiled back. "Of course I don't want that to happen. I love you guys and I love Bella like my own daughter. I will do everything I can to put things back in order." I promised.

Her face turned serious "I hope so young man, because this is your last chance. This trip will give you everything you need. It will help you find yourself again and be the old Zac that we love. But it can also break you."

My eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"This will be your last chance. If you blow this up, you are no longer welcome here and your movie contract will be over. Which means, if you are caught drinking or partying, you will kiss everything goodbye."

"What? What am I supposed to do then?"

"Anything. Go hiking or surfing. Anything that will keep you out of trouble. You will be in Hawaii, you might as well enjoy it" she said. I sighed and nodded. "Good, now you better go home, your flight leaves at nine am sharp."

I smiled and nodded. I took Bella in my arms again and started walking back inside the house.

When I step into the room, everyone got up from the couches and came over to me to say goodbye. I put Bella on the ground to greet everyone goodbye.

"Good Luck bro, I hope that when you come back you will finally find yourself again" my big brother Matt said.

His wife Anna came next and hugged me tight. "I hope you have fun, you never know what you will encounter on a beautiful island" she winked.

I chuckled.

Next, my brothers Andrew and Dylan came over to me and gave me a group hug. "We'll miss you bro! "They exclaimed. "

I laugh. "I'll miss you guys too!"

"But not as much as little Bella over there "Andrew pointed to the little girl who was standing on her feet with a pout on her face.

"Awe, Bell!" I came over to her "Don't be sad, you'll see me again tomorrow in the airport."

Since Matt, Andrew and Dylan were having meetings the next day, they couldn't go to the airport to say goodbye.

"Noooo!" she whined. Her tiny arms clung to my leg, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks

I sighed. I hate leaving her especially in this state. I look at everyone who had the same sad expression in their faces. I look at Gina. "May I take her home with me for the night? " I asked.

She looked at me with disapproval but as soon as she heard Bella whimper she finally gave in.

ZVZVZVZVZVVZVZVZ

"My Bella!" Rosalinda exclaimed as soon as she saw us came in the front door.

"Our Bella here will be our special guess tonight "I grinned. "So cook something extra special" I said.

"My pleasure" she said.

Dinner time came and Rosalinda serves her famous spaghettis, which Bella enjoyed throwing at my face.

"Bella No, please!" I said, only making Bella laugh harder.

"No!" she exclaimed as she threw more of her small noodles.

"Fine, be that way but the tickle monster is going to get you" I said with an evil laugh.

The room was filled with laughter as I tickled her.

After a minute of goofing off, I took Bella in the arms and took her to room.

Before the Kim craziness, Bella used to stay with me every weekend, which made having her own room more ideal. We her yellow and white room that has Winnie the Pooh painted on the walls.

"Poo!" She exclaimed excitedly as she pointed at the wall. I chuckled.

"You still remember your room, huh princess?" I smiled as she nestled her head on my shoulders. I gently laid her down on her bed. As I was letting go, she began to whimper. "It's alright Bell, I'm not going anywhere. Do you want me to read you a story?" I asked.

She nodded her head tiredly in response.

I cuddled her against my chest "Once upon a time, there was a little princess name Bell" she giggled. "She loves to play, especially with her Troy" hearing his name, she look up at him and said "Da!" she pointed at me.

My eyes widened.

I was shock by what she just said. Suddenly, tears of joy started to run down my cheeks. I pulled her tighter to me. "Yes baby Bell I am". With that we fell asleep with her sleeping on my chest.

ZVZVZZVZVZVZVZvZvz

The day I have been dreading for finally arrived. It was time to say goodbye.

As I arrive at the airport, the paparazzi were standing near the entrance ready to take picture. I groaned and held tighter to Bell and try to shield her face from the hungry paparazzi.

Finally, after going through the chaos I finally met my parents who are waiting in front of the boarding doors.

"Hey mom, dad" I greeted them and setting Bella to the ground so she can stand up.

"Sweetheart! I'm going to miss you so much!" she said hugging me tightly. I smiled.

"I'll miss all of you too"

"Remember your promise, ok?" she reminded me fighting back the tears from falling.

"I will" I promised.

I turned to my dad "I know that you're disappointed in me, and I am too. But I promise that I will come back when I finally find myself again" I said.

A smile formed his lips. "I know you will Zac. I know that you can do it. "He said while hugging me.

"_Attention to all passengers. Flight 23 will be now boarding" _

I sighed as I turned to look at the pouting Bella who is now clutching on my legs. I look at my parents for help, but shrug instead.

I lift her up in my arms "baby Bell, I have to go now, but I will be back and we can play dress up every single day, ok?"

She whimpered and hid her face on my neck.

I gave her a long hug and kiss the top of her head. "I'll miss you. But we'll talk on the phone every day, ok?"

She nodded sadly as I gave her to my mom. "I love you" as I wiped her tears.

Sadly, I started walking towards the lady to hand her my tickets.

I look back at my family and bid a last wave.

**Not the best one ... but like i said chapters 1-5 will be the start of the story...the next chapter will be much better ! promise !**

**Thanks for the reviews3**

**Will upload the next one on Friday:)**

**if i get good feedbacks I'll finish and upload sooner 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Hawaiian Healing

Chapter Six: - Stunned 

I ran my hair in my sandy brown hair and sighed. This flight will be the longest flight of my life. My agent was in charge of every little thing, like getting airplane tickets so that I am focused on my career. Which I don't mind at all, since I don't have to worry about booking my flights.

But what goes around comes around. My -oh so called manager/ assistant book me in an economy class! So here I am Zac Efron, THE "It" guy sitting in the economy class, sitting in the most uncomfortable seat, sitting between a sweet but annoying old lady and a snoring man. To top it off, just 2 seats away from me, a group of teenage girls are goggling over me. Don't get me wrong, I Love my fans, but sometimes they can get annoying.

I was dead tired, although spending the last night with Bella was wonderful, eight hours of sleep was not enough, especially like a guy of me. But here I am wanting to me dead than being stuck in the middle with a yacking old lady and a loud snoring man.

How could my agent Lisa do this to me?

ZvzvzZVzVZVZVZVZ

After 5 hours of staying in the stupid plane I finally arrive to my destination; Hawaii. After getting my luggage I look for my 'tour guide' as my parents had informed me.

I scan the crowed, noticing that a few girls had already recognized me. "Shit' I muttered. I scan the crowd again faster and determined.

Suddenly, a petite girl with black wavy locks and chocolate brown eyes in the middle of the crowd was holding a white board with my name on it.

Suddenly, the world stops spinning. Everything freezes. All I saw was her.

As I looked at her, a load of emotions crashed thorough me.

Happy

Excited

Surprise

I can feel the small butterflies in my stomach. What is happening to me?

'Maybe you're in love" my conscience said. 'Oh shut up! The purpose of this trip id to find myself again, not fall in 'love' and be a wreck that I already is' I snapped back at my head.

Coming out of my trance, I began walking towards her. On my first few steps I almost trip, surprise by weak knees.

This made her giggle. Great! Now she and the other people around me must think I'm an idiot. As I finally reach her, she smiled showing the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Her brown eyes sparkling, meeting my ocean blue eyes, this resulted a dozen more butterflies to appear in my stomach.

"Hi, my name is Vanessa Hudgens and will be escorting you to Lanai where you will be staying for a while" she explained while placing necklace full of Hawaiian flowers.

"Hi, Nice to meet you, I'm Zac." I said while following her to the car.

"I know" she said smiling.

Due to past experience of girls using me, I decided to put it to her face straight away.

"Look, you seem nice and all and I know that my parents hired you to be my 'chaperon' during for this vacation. If you do or don't know why I'm being sent here, I don't care, I'm just letting you know that I'm not here to make friends or anything." I stated while looking out the window. I turned to her watching her eyes turned wide and her face turn red.

She gained back her composure quickly and look away "I was just being nice 'she whispered. "And I don't have any clue why you're here, and I don't care either." She added.

I felt pain hit my stomach. I felt guilty of saying those words to her when she was just trying to be nice and welcoming which was her job to do. But thinking about Kim and the things she did was holding me back down.

After 30 minutes of driving, the car finally stops. I look out the window and saw a float plane ready to start.

I look at Vanessa "That's our plane; it will take us to the private island of lanai." She said to my unsaid question.

"Private Island, huh?' I scoff "they really want me out of the spotlight "I muttered.

I got inside the plane and notice that there was only one seat left in the back which was beside Vanessa. "Shit" I cursed silently. I sat beside her, our arms touching and look the other way, avoiding meeting her face, since I know that I had hurt her.

During the plane ride, I peeked in the corner of my eyes of what Vanessa was doing. I noticed that she has bags under her eyes and fighting to keep awake.

Moments later, her eyes finally closing losing the battle, her head now resting on my shoulders. I froze and started panicking.

What am I going to do? Push her away?

'Idiot, of course you won't do that, you'll only break her heart.' My conscience said.

'Since when do I care about people's feelings?' I snap back.

'Since forever! You are just feeling confuse because of the whole drama thing. This is your chance to heal and change back, and I have a feeling that this beautiful girl will help you'

'Why do you assume that I think she's beautiful?; I replied.

'I'm your conscience you Dumbo! I know everything, which means you better start listening'

I scoff. "Everything, huh? Just go away!"

"Fine, but I will be back!" my conscience said.

After getting my head back together, I look down and saw how peaceful she looked. Even when she was sleeping, she still manages to be beautiful. I look down at her and felt lost watching her sleep. I felt my eyes get heavy and rested my head on top of hers, giving in to the fatigue.

I've only been with her for two hours and she manages to catch my heart already. I don't know what I'm thinking or feeling. All I know is that she is making me feel like I've never felt before, in a good way. But at the same time, I hate her, because the last thing I need is to be with a beautiful girl that can turn this vacation to the worse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hawaiian Healing **

~Chapter 7~

_She sat on the crowded and cramped airplane looking out on the small window of the small commercial airplane that her kind, giving boss Lucinda had paid for, for her journey. She was fascinated by the white fluffy clouds that surround the plane, ignoring of the people around her that is now eating the complimentary meals. Unfortunately for Vanessa, she did not have any money and the money that Lucinda had offered was not enough. But the airport manager was kind enough to let her in but with no special privileges._

_She sighed as her stomach had angrily rumbled in protest once again. 'This is my life now, and I have to accept it' I thought._

_She was once in a loving family, which provided her with love, strength and a home. Although they were not that rich, they still manage to get by because being each other was the only thing that mattered. But on the most important day of her life - her graduation day. The most terrible thing had happened the she would never forget._

_Her parents were in a car crash leaving her alone, loveless, and penniless._

_It was not that her parents did not love her to leave her money in the future. But the fact that her parents are working double shifts every day, they still struggle to meet ends meets._

_After the accident, she knew that she did not have any family, due to the fact that her parents eloped and was disowned, she was left alone in a big world. _

_The small house that she lived in for her entire life. A house that was small and cozy with a small garden that was filled with her favorite flowers – Roses. This now belonged to the bank._

_Her life, her memories, and her everything was ripped away from her in the blink of an eye._

_With no money, she could not provide her beloved parents a proper funeral. Fortunately, the committee had understood her case and had offered a resomation, which she gladly accepts knowing that her parents would have wanted._

_Two days after the accident, she left home before the bank took the house away, leaving with a small luggage of favorite clothes that her mother had sewn especially for her, the music box from her father and a small worn out family picture of them and their resomation_

_After that day, she forced herself to forget the painful memories and work constantly to be able to live._

_She had worked in a cleaning service and had made a small friendly relationship with her boss Lucinda and had offered to transfer her in Hawaii Lanai where the company is offering jobs._

_Knowing that leaving Albuquerque will let her fully move on and that her parents would have wanted for her to do it, she decided to agree. _

_After the long flight, they had finally touched down and settling to her small hut that the island had provided for her, she can finally take in everything._

_She looks out in the ocean and saw the beautiful sunset on the horizon, the waves crashing down with a slight breeze. She was in peace. _

_This place might actually let her heal of the wounds that she had masked for a long time._

_`````````````` 1 month later ````````_

_A small knock from the door jostled her from her sleep. _

_She looks out the small clock and saw that she had overslept, due to exhaustion. _

_A familiar voice snaps her out of her thought that belong to her boss Lucinda" Vanessa, let me in I have something important to tell you" _

_I blinked and rubbed my eyes. 'What could possibly more important does she need to tell to someone like me 'I thought. _

_I opened the door and let my friendly boss in my super tiny house. She beamed at me with excitement. "Do you know who Zac Efron is?" _

_I look at her in confusion. "I'm sorry, who?" _

_She looked at me shock written all over her face. "You. Don't. Know . Who. He. Is?" she asked._

"_I'm sorry; I told you I don't go out, even when I was little." I explained._

_She looks out the window in full thought. "This is good, you don't know him, and so you're perfect for the job" she muttered to herself._

"_What job?" I asked suddenly interested._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Efron had rented that big villa near this house and they wanted to hire a maid and a cook for their son who will be staying. The director had just asked me to pick a candidate that is a great worker and someone who will not bother Mr. Efron. This is where you come in, since you are now absolutely PERFECT for the job!" She explained_

"_Really?" I look out the window and saw the Villa that is really close to my house, since my house is the actually guest house of the villa. "Wait, you said candidate. What does that mean?" I asked._

"_Well, Mr. and Mrs. Efron will interview you to make sure you truly are the perfect servant" she said "So, are you up for it?"_

_I look away hesitantly "I don't know, you know how I am with boys" I said dully._

"_Ness, I don't understand, how can a smart, talented and May I say BEAUTIFUL woman hates guys. Girl, I would love to be you, because you're just, well, stunning and you don't even need make up. Plus don't even get me started with your tiny waist and your legs! She exclaimed. _

_I smiled from the compliment. "I don't know, I just don't see myself with another person, being in love. Don't get me wrong, I'm a hopeless romantic, but I don't want to feel hurt again." I said sadly._

"_Oh hunny, everything will be ok" she said rubbing my back for comfort. "Did I mention that this job is a good pay, and I mean really good." She informed._

_I look up at her alert. "Really?" she nodded in response smiling._

''''''''''''''''''''

_I ENTERED the big and spacious conference room of the five star hotel of Four Season Lanai. I sat down the big chair in front of the long dark table. My stomach churned, and my legs were shaking. After finally agreeing to a very persuasive Lucinda, it was time for the big interview. I look out in the balcony, showcasing the crystal blue ocean, taking my mind off things._

_The sound of people approaching near caught her off guard from her trance. The double doors opened revealing a large built, handsome man with dark hair holding hands with a beautiful blonde hair petit woman._

_They sat on the other side of the table looking at me up and down. I smiled, feeling nervous again as whom I assume Mr. Efron was not impressed. But felt better afterwards, as Mrs. Efron seem to like me judging by her widening smile as soon as she saw her._

"_Hello, my name is Vanessa Hudgens and I am 20 years old" I introduced myself to them smiling._

_Mr. Efron look up from the folder "It says here that you have completed high school but did not go to college" he said with a slight harsh tone._

_I look down ashamed. "My parents died in a car accident and I was left with nothing. I'm saving money to go to college, sir"_

"_Pity" he said._

_I looked up and saw him avoiding my eyes and Mrs. Efron shooting him death glares._

_I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this. _

"_What makes you perfect for the job Ms. Hudgens?" he ask_

"_Well I'm good at cleaning and I am an excellent cook thanks to my mother's teaching and I am a very hard worker, sir" I said confidently._

_He eyed me suspiciously "Do you know who my son is?"_

"_Well, other than the fact that his name is Zac then that's it" I said truthfully._

_This caused Mrs. Efron's smile to go wider and a small smile is plastered in Mr. Efron's face. They look at each other, sending messages by their stare._

"_You're hired" he said. My eyes widened and my mouth formed an 'o' shape. _

"_Really?"_

_They stood up and I followed. "Of course, and I trust that you will do exceptionally well" Mrs. Efron said smiling at me kindly. And with that they left the room._

_I sank back down the chair surprise and shock by the result. _

_Today was the BIG day._

_The first day of my new job and boy, was I excited._

_I fix my dark curls once again for the 30__th__ time this morning, a small white board in my hand that says "Zac Efron"_

_I look around me in the airport and saw a bunch of teenage girls eyeing my white board. Boy, Mr. Efron is really famous….. A sign that I really need to get out more._

_And there he was a tall and well- built man with sandy brown hair came out of the double doors. _

_I didn't know how he looked but as soon as I saw him I Knew it had to be him. As he came closer I closer my heartbeat was beating fast and my hands started to shake. He flashes me a small smile and almost stumbled as he came closer._

_I giggled. This made me feel better, as I knew that I wasn't the only one that was nervous….unless he's as clumsy as me._

_I greeted him with a big smile and putting the famous Hawaiian necklace around his neck, my hands shaking hard in the process._

_He smiled back._

_But then everything turned upside down…. ""Look, you seem nice and all and I know that my parents hired you to be my 'chaperon' during for this vacation. If you do or don't know why I'm being sent here, I don't care, I'm just letting you know that I'm not here to make friends or anything"_

_And my world came crashing down. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this because I knew I would get hurt. But it was my fault. I showed up and suddenly felt ….in love when I first saw him. _

_But I couldn't and wouldn't. _

_I'm his servant and nothing more._

_Like there was ever a chance that he might like me too._

The small bump that the airplane had made causes me to wake from my smack slumber. I opened my eyes and felt someone's head on top of mine and I knew immediately who it was. I smiled slightly but the things he said were still stuck on my head. I tap his lap lightly to wake him up. He jolted awake. I look at the window slowly and saw that we had just landed on the water.

"We're here" I said my voice cracking.

"Ok" he responded and we both unbuttoned our seat belt.

We got up and he walk out of the plane first and turn back to me reaching up his hand for me to take , assisting me down.

I smiled. "Thank you"

He smiled back and scratched the back of his neck. "Look, I'm sorry for being kind of harsh at you in the beginning. I didn't mean to. Let's just say that I had a terrible past." I said to her watching her chocolate brown eyes.

I smiled "it's alright, I understand" I said honestly and turn my head into the direction of the big house.

"Wow!" he exclaimed: "This is where I'm staying?" he said indicating to the big villa in the middle of the palm trees facing towards the ocean.

"Yes, this is where you will be staying and the villa itself is very private and has its own private beach. The main hotel and the small town is about one away from here."

"Wow" he repeated still mesmerize by the view. "Hey, let me get that" he said reaching for his duffle bag from my hands.

"It's fine, it's my job anyway" I said brushing his hands off.

"And let me look like a jerk for making a beautiful girl like you carry my stuff? No way. I'm more of a gentlemen type" he said flashing a crooked smile.

"Fine, you can help me "I said while blushing from his comment.

With that they both took towards the big house.

**thanks for the review 3 **

**you can also keep up with me on my twitter - XotrishXozv :)**

**please review and suggestions are greatly welcome :D **

**xox trish**


	8. Chapter 8

Hawaiian Healing

Chapter 8 – Accidents

POV- Zac

It had been two days since I arrived in Hawaii. Two days of her being stuck in my head. Her name is now tattooed in my head and in my heart. It pained me to admit it but everything about her makes me attracted to her.

The way she hums while she cooks.

The way her nose scrunches up.

Her sweet laugh.

Her angelic voice.

Everything makes me fall in love with her more, which is the reason I hate her. This trip was for me to get away from everything- media, fans and girls. But here I am practically living with a girl. Although she doesn't sleep in the same house as me, she does live near me. Since I arrive here in Hawaii I've been cooped up in my villa all day, just so I could be near her. Although, I said I hated her for it, I just can't shake the feeling of the wanted and attracted feeling I feel towards her. It's like gravity. You're attracted to someone and can't escape.

The sun's rays hit my face through the glass walls in the living room. The house quiet except for Vanessa's soft humming from the kitchen. I smiled and took a peek from the kitchen where she sat crossed legged in the stool reading a book and a small flower tuck in her ear. I smiled and sat back down the couch, reading the script of my upcoming movie when the sound of the phone filled the room.

I reach towards my pockets and press 'talk' while placing it against my ear.

"Hello" I said

"What's up?" my brother Dylan said.

"Nothing, just chilling at the villa. Why?" I ask.

"What do you mean nothing? And why are you hanging around the house where you could do stuff. I mean, hello! You're in Hawaii for Christ sakes! I would do anything to be in you place man" he demanded. "What are you doing right now exactly?"

I laugh nervously "umm you know…just reading the script of my upcoming movie"

He laughed "dude, this trip was to find yourself again, and you can't do that by being coop up in that house like a vampire! I don't know why you're doing that anyway since your contract might get pulled" he stated.

I scoffed. "They won't pull me out since I haven't been in the camera's eyes" I shot back.

"Yet" Dylan added.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes.

"I have to go, but go outside and enjoy Hawaii while it last, ok?" he said pleadingly.

"I'll try" I said and hang up.

I got up from the couch and started walking to the closest bathroom to take a shower, taking a glance at Vanessa still reading her book on my way. I sighed and took my clothes off and let the warm water hit my body. After my quick shower I reach out towards the bar for the towel, and wrap it around my waist and made my way to my bedroom which was connected to the bathroom.

I made my way over to the bad where my clothes lay when I hear a small gasp.

I turned towards the door and my eyes widened. There standing in the door way was Vanessa holding towels and a hand covering her mouth in shock.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I didn't know you were finish. I was just going to put some extra towels in your bed. I should of have knock before I- "

I cut her off. "It's totally fine, I swear" I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Oh ...um ok…." Her face started to go red as she approaches me with the towel in her hand.

I smirked as I notice her eyes roaming my body. "You're totally checking me out aren't you?" I said teasingly as I grab the towel from her.

Her face turned even red, "I do Not!" she exclaimed, stomping her foot during the process.

This made me laugh even louder. "Sure you didn't "

"I didn't "she repeated with a scowl on her face and made her way out the door.

"So, do you find me hot?" I ask while trying to hold back laughter.

"AUGH!" she exclaimed and threw her hands against her ears.

I laugh hard as soon as she disappeared

After I put on my clothes, I made my way to the kitchen to get some water before I go to the town. I found Vanessa in the food counter making cheese sandwiches, avoiding any eye contact.

"Hey, sweet cheeks" I said smirking.

She rolled her eyes. "I made you some sandwiches. Do you want me to pack it for you?" she ask trying to sound neutral, hiding her annoyance.

"No, it's fine I can eat in the restaurants in the town" I replied.

"Ok" she said "I'll just have these then. I'll go back to my cabin since everything is clean and you don't need me"

I nodded.

I drive through the small streets of the town in my new BMW 650i, which was one of the many things that they have given me for my vacation. Since I putted the roof of the car down, the cool air hit my face relaxing me.

I parked in front of local restaurants "Lanai City Grille" for a quick lunch since my stomachs have been grumbling the entire car ride.

_Ding!_

I entered the restaurant and the waitress look up from her reservation book and gasp as soon as she recognizes who he was.

"H-he-hello, my name is Abby, do you have any reservations" she stuttered a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"No, I'm just in for a quick lunch" I said flashing her signature smile.

She nodded. "Just take a seat for a minute while we prepare your table" she said flashing him a shaky smile.

I did what she told me to do and reach for the magazine rack to find myself on the cover of the magazine.

"Efron off to Paradise" was the tittle and a picture of me in the airport with Bell and mom. But what caught my eyes was there was a blurry pic of me and Vanessa meeting in the airport and smiles plastered in our faces. I chuckled. Even though it was a blurry picture, her smile always lit everything up.

I skimmed through the pages and a certain story caught my attention. News about my one and only "ex" was in a magazine again telling about the details in her "tell all" book of our 'relationship'.

I sighed.

I drop the magazine and got out of the restaurant. I shouldn't have left the house. Every time I leave the house, my past haunts me.

I drive back to the villa fast, leaving the bad memory behind.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxo

I entered the villa and quickly went to the kitchen for some food since I didn't get any lunch yet. I looked at the fridge, but nothing look good.

Cheese sandwiches!

Dang, I should of have accepted Vanessa's offer.

'But I'm a grown man and can cook for myself'' I said to myself, feeling confident.

I took the bread and add some butter and cheese and put it on the pan and turn the stove into 'high' heat.

I grinned. Looks like my parents and Rosa is wrong. I CAN Cook.

I left the kitchen leaving the pan on the stove and into the living room and turned on the TV. Basketball was on and forgot all about the sand which until the smoke alarm started to go off.

"Shit' I said running to the stove and turning it off. I threw away the badly burnt sand which and started to make a new one.

I put the sand which on the pan and let my mind wander. Since I was little I always lose attention easily and it still apply to me today since my sand which has burnt spot in one side.

I sighed.

I'm never going to cook it right.

I look over the kitchen window and saw a small guesthouse with roses planted in all the sides of the house. I grinned guessing it was Vanessa's. I quickly went outside and knock on her door twice, but no one reply.

That was odd. She said she was going to stay in her cabin. Nervously, I reach for the doorknob and twisted it. Surprisingly, the door was unlock and decided to go in since I needed her.

'Needed her to cook my food' I reminded myself.

Since I opened the door already, it was now or never. As I step in the house her smell fill my nose, which gives me a very calming mood, forgetting about my hunger. Suddenly, footsteps filled the air and I was about to go back outside when I caught the most amazing sight….

Rate and review !

What do you think he sees?

answer by reviewing :P

**Sorry for the delay. last week was very hectic for me and couldnt find the time to write this chapter.**

**But im back on track now...hopefully you readers like it ;)**

**In every single chapter i get more people putting this story in their favourite stories and in alerts...which makes me even more encourage.**

**I love reading the reviews !**

**It shows that I'm doing alright as a first time author.**

**I really appreciate the reviews, especially to those who have been reviewing since the beggining ...and also to the new readers !**

**Please feel free to put some ideas that YOU want to read in the future chapters 33**

**Thanks to ZVfaith for giving me ideas for this chapter ! **

**333**


	9. Chapter 9

Hawaiian Healing

Chapter 9

I gasp at the sight in front of me…

There in front of my eyes, was Vanessa standing with only a small towel wrap around her tiny body. Her eyes widened mouth slightly open in shock. Soon the shock innocent face turns into anger.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

I my eyes widened. "I. Unmm…I... The door was unlocked" I stuttered.

"Why are you here?" she said in a frustrated tone.

I wanted to say something but I was too mesmerize by the sight in front of me. Her hair was damp and lay effortlessly beautiful on her shoulders. She clutches the small towel against her and notice that the small towel only covered up to her mid- thigh revealing her sexy legs. I continued to stare at her body and didn't notice Vanessa screaming for my attention. I was in the dream land until a pillow hit my face.

"OW!" I screamed. "What was that for?"

"I told you to stop looking!" she answered.

"Really? " I said "because I clearly remember you staring at me this morning!' I fired back, which was the wrong move.

She screams "Just get out!"

"But I need you!" I whined.

"GO!" With that I march off to the door, leaving still hungry.

**Vanessa's POV**

God, what mess did I put myself into? I just got back home from the villa after seeing THE Zac Efron shirtless, in a towel. No wonder everyone loves him, I mean who wouldn't with that sexy abs and beautiful blue eyes.

'Wait, what am I saying? He's my boss! I can't love him! This is for the best, it's better not to get involve than getting hurt in the end' I reminded myself. But there was something about him that …. I don't know…. I just feel something about him. It's not just about his looks but everything he does get me butterflies in my stomach. I love the way he scratches the back of his neck when he's nervous, the way he laughs, the sound of his voice and the way it felt when he help me out when he first arrived here.

After my little talk with myself, I got out of the shower and wrap my towel around my body. I shivered as the cool air hit my skin. I went out of my tiny bathroom and was about to walk in my bedroom when my door opened.

There standing in MY front door was the one and only Zac Efron.

Lots of emotions filled my body:

Amaze, since he look a little disoriented but still manage to look good.

Shock, since I thought he was going into town

Mad, since he entered my only place where I can be alone without asking me.

Outrage since he wouldn't stop looking at ME…in my towel. I yelled at him to get out but he was just standing there like his shoes were glued to the floor, and his eyes on mine.

So I had it, I threw a pillow at his face. If I wasn't that angry, I would of have laugh from his surprise face.

Feeling like it was ages, Zac finally left my house and I ran to my small room and slammed the door and falling in the floor with my head in my hands. I can't believe that happened to me.

Stupid! I smack my head frustratingly; I can't believe I forgot to lock my own door! What would have had happened if it was another guy. I shivered.

This is so humiliating! He saw me half naked! I can never show myself in front of him again! But I have too! He said it himself: He NEEDED Me.

I chuckled half-heartedly, the way he whined was so adorable.

I sighed. Although I'm too embarrassed, I have to face him again at one point, because he is my boss and I need the money to pay my college fees since I registered last week.

I got up and started to get dress…..

**Zac POV**

I entered my villa and slammed the door hard. I can't believe I did that. She must hate me terribly. But I couldn't help it, she was too beautiful.

I sat down in the couch with my head on my hands. I close my eyes and try to stay calm. What is she doing to me? She's making me crazy….. In a good way. I don't know what I'm feeling. All I know is that I'm attracted to her. But is it a different attraction I felt when I was with Kim?

I sighed once again, and heard footsteps coming near me. I look up and saw Vanessa standing in front of me shyly.

'You said you needed me to do something?" she ask

I smiled and scratch the back of my neck. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier" I said flashing my winning smile.

She rolled her eyes at my smile "its fine. Now what did you ne—"she stop and look at the kitchen. "What is that smell?"

I chuckled nervously. "About that …well I was hungry and I tried to make a cheese sandwich but it burned on me"

She laughs. "I thought you would be eating at the town?"

I avoided her gaze. "I wasn't feeling it"

"Ok then" she smiled and started cooking my sandwich.

I smiled as I watch her cook with grace without making an effort.

"So what are you doing afterwards?" she asks me curiously.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, you are in Hawaii for a vacation. And for a person in a vacation you don't go out and explore." She said looking at me.

"Well maybe you should show me around then" I said grinning.

"Mmmm maybe." She said trying to hide her smile as she place the grilled cheese in front of me.

"Thanks."

"No problem. If you're not busy reading that script, I'll teach you how to cook." She said smiling softly.

"I'd like that" I return the smile.

…...

After eating the BEST sandwich that I ever tasted I sat down the couch and turned on my laptop. For some reason I can't stop smiling. This made me realize that I want to get to know Vanessa more. The whole purpose of this vacation is to find myself. And whenever I'm around her, I just feel…..alive. This is the risk I'm going to take; Get closer to Vanessa, even if my heart is on stake.

I look at my screen and saw there was a small carnival on town.

Perfect!

I went to Vanessa's house and knock this time, where she answered happily.

"Hey "she said shyly.

I scratch the back of my neck. "Umm… there's a carnival tonight "

Her eyebrows rose "Yes, I've heard about it. Why?" she ask.

My cheek burned "I was thinking we should check it out together."

Excitement filled her eyes and smiled "I would love that" she said "but this isn't a date is it?" she said avoiding my eyes.

I was taken back "No, of course not. We'll just go as friends. We are friends aren't we?" she nodded. "Plus you can be my tour guide" I smiled cheekily.

She giggled "of course".

"Great! I'll come and get you in an hour so we can both have time to get ready." I grinned.

"Ok" she beams at me and closes the door.

Once the door was close I jump up, pumping my fist in the air.

"YES!" I was glad that was over, it's like asking a girl for the first time. Even though I have done this, more than once, and this wasn't really a date, I have never felt anything like this before.

…

**Thanks for the review from the last chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy and remember to REVIEW :P**

**I know is said that i will be publishing my new series "My Gaurdian Angel" on twitter but since its a SUPERNATURAL/romance story i want to make sure I dont make mistakes and develop a real plot. So for right now I will not publish it yet and continue to work on it and i will publish it once its finish which will be during the summer.**

**thank you**

**xxtrish **


	10. Chapter 10

Hawaiian Healing

Chapter 10

My heart is jumping for joy. I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm going to the carnival with Vanessa. I just hope that no one recognize me and take pictures.

I smiled at myself in front of myself in the mirror. But that smile disappears as I smell my arms. Shoot. I need to take a shower. I glance at the time and saw it would be too late so I took my cologne and sprayed it all over me.

I grinned again. But notice that I sprayed too much cologne.

NO! Now I really need to take a shower. I groaned and quickly took my clothes off and took a shower.

After taking a quick shower I look at the clock and saw I'm late. I sighed. Way to ruin the first impression. But its better I fix my cologne problem than her gagging by the overdone of cologne.

This is now or never.

I went up to her door and knock with my hands shaking. The door opened revealing Vanessa in a blue shirt and shorts that displayed her long legs.

"Took you long enough" she giggled. "I thought you back out on me"

I grinned after hearing her giggle. "Nah, I would never do that" I took her hand leading her the way, noticing sparks went off in my body when our hands touch.

I opened the door of my car to let Vanessa in.

"Thanks" she said as I got in my seat.

"No problem, my mother taught me to be a gentlemen" I winked at her, causing her to roll her eyes. "You look pretty today" I said, and quickly widening my eyes after realizing what I said. "What I mean is you always look nice and I ...umm" I stuttered.

She laughs. "Thanks" she blushed "You look good too "she said indicating to my blue button down shirt that has the first 4 buttons left undone revealing some of my chest.

I chuckled, remembering her shock face when she saw me in only a towel.

"We match" I said pointing to our shirt color.

She giggled. "I guess we do what a coincidence"

I look at her amaze, as I stop the car to let a pedestrian cross the road. How could someone be so breath-taking without trying? Where have I been all this time? I guess meeting Kim was a good thing because she had led me to Vanessa, who has captured my attention and curiosity.

"Hello? Earth to Zac, you can move the car now and other cars are behind us." She reminded me with a questioning look on her face.

Busted

I blush. "I knew that"

"Was there something on my face?" she questioned.

"What? No, why?"

"Well you were staring at me. For a long while I might add" she said.

"No, I was just thinking." I whispered. "So what do you want to do on the carnival? Because I haven't really been on a carnival since I was like 2 years old, I think" I admitted, trying to change the subject.

She looked at me shock. My heart beating fast, sensing that she knows that I am attracted to her.

"YOU haven't been on a carnival?" She exclaimed.

I breathe out a sigh of relief. This gave her even more questioning looks on her face.

"It's finally good to let that secret out" I said flashing a nervous smile.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She said.

I smiled and finally arrived at the park near the beach where the carnival was held at.

Laughter, screaming and cheering filled the air when we both got out. Bright colors, balloons, game booths, food stands, and rides filled my vision. I look at Vanessa who was smiling brightly at the sight in front of her.

I put on my hat, trying to lower the chance of getting caught and closed the door and reach for Vanessa to take her hand.

She look up at me, surprise from my actions. "It's crowded. I don't want to get us separated" I said and she let me.

This made me smile even brighter. She led me to the tickets booth to get us tickets for the rides.

"40 tickets please" she said while reaching for her pockets to get money.

I stop her hand and gave the girl the money after getting our tickets.

"You're going to be my guide in this carnival. It's the least I can do" I said before she could protest.

"You don't have to do that" she said.

"I know. But I want to." I said smiling "Now, do you have any recommendations in which ride to go first?" this made her grin.

"Yes! Let's go!" she said grabbing my hand and leading me to the roller coaster line.

After 5 minutes of waiting in line, it was finally our turn. We buckled up, excitement filled our faces.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" I asked smirking.

She rolled her eyes and scoff. "Please Efron, I Love roller Coasters and I bet I can ride more than you can"

I smirked. "Is that a bet?" she nodded.

"Deal" I said grinning. "We ride as much as we can and whoever quit first loses."

"What if I win? What will I get?" she smiled mischievously.

"Whoever wins get to do whatever they want and the one who lose gets to be their slaves for the day." I said grinning. We look at each other and said "deal!" at the same time.

With that the ride starts, creeping up the massive hill in a slow teasing pace. At last we reach the peak of the hill and grabbed Vanessa's hand and we screamed as we went down and the speed increases in each turn.

We got out of our chair and headed for the exit with shaking legs.

"That was fun! Ready for round two?"

She nodded in excitement and led the way to the lineup.

After five rounds in the roller coaster, we both finally gave up and declared a tie. We sat down for 20 minutes, trying to calm our nerves down and headed off to the cafeteria to get some food.

After ordering fries and burgers with milkshakes, we sat down under the shade besides the tree that was slightly away from the loud carnival. Finally, some peace, quiet, alone time and to dwindle the chance of being recognized.

This made me slightly nervous being alone with Vanessa in a quite romantic and intimate place. We were on top of a hill slightly away from the carnival and overlooking the ocean.

We started eating;

"That was the most fun I had so far for a long time" she stated, breaking the silence.

I smiled. "Same as me"

"What do you want to do after?" She asks.

"Maybe play some games?"

"Only if you win me something" she smiled cheekily.

I grinned and led her back to the carnival. This was going to be interesting. This is my time to show her my skills and impress her. Hopefully for the rest of the trip everything will go smoothly.

**Not the best...but there will be a part 2 on their carnival experience:)**

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	11. Chapter 11

Hawaiian Healing

Chapter 11

I threw the ball in hard force towards the pyramid of bottles.

Miss

I heard someone giggled and look over my shoulder to see Vanessa trying to hold down her laughter. I frowned. I need to get this right.

One more ball left. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating I threw the ball trying to aim it at the middle. But turns out, I miss by an inch. I groaned and threw my hands in the air, frustrated.

'Don't worry Zac, its ok" she said comfortably.

I looked at her seriously. "But I promised to win you something and this is the third time I lose." I said frustratingly.

She giggled. "It's fine. Let's go play something else"

"But I'm going to lose again" I whined.

She rolled her eyes and lead me away "Don't be such a big baby. There must be something your good at." She said teasingly.

'Thanks" I said sarcastically.

I don't know what's happening to me. I never feel so much pressure to impress a girl before. Usually, I just go with the flow when I'm with another girl and I tend not to try to impress them. Since they are already head over the heels by my looks and popularity I just didn't bother.

I look at my left and see everyone around me having fun. Then there it was: Basketball

Bingo!

I grinned at Vanessa and lead her to the booth. She looks at me, surprise.

"This is what you want to play?" she asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "What are you trying to say? You don't think I can't do it?"

She pretended to think "Well…."

I look at her shock. "What makes you think I can't play ball?"

"Well… You have bad aim?" she said innocently. I grinned "Now it's personal, Hudgens"

I gave the man money and dribbled the ball. I look at her one last time and threw the ball in the air, resulting a 'swish 'sound.

"Lucky shot" she said, smirking.

I copied her smirk and threw two more basketball in the net, all in perfect shots.

"Congratulation sir "said the man "Which prize do you want?"

I grinned and look over at Vanessa, whose mouth had fell slightly open. I look at her questionably, gesturing to the wall full of prizes. She grinned and pointed at the giant pink teddy.

After the man gave Vanessa the bear, we walk towards the bench.

"Thank you" she said softly.

Butterflies were dancing inside my stomach. My hands shaking. She looks at me with her big brown eyes and something was different from her face. She was grateful. Even if it was just some sill teddy bear.

"I promised to win you something, didn't I?" I said, trying to shake the unknown feeling.

"I know you did and even though it's just a teddy bear, I just wanted to say thanks. This has been a great day. The best I ever had in a long time. She said with sincerity in her voice.

I smiled softly and brush the fallen hair on her face. "You're welcome, and this has been the best time for me too." She beamed at me. "Now, I don't know about you, but we have enough ticket for one last ride. Do you want to go to the Ferris wheel with me?

"Yes, please." With that I took her hand in mine and began our way to the Ferris wheel line up.

The sky was dark and small, light stars are visible. I look down and carnival lights and children playing filled my vision. The thought of kids reminded me of Belle. I have been in Hawaii for three days and have not been in contact with my family with the exception of Dylan.

I wonder if they miss me. I know I have messed up and the thought of them disowning me scares me.

A small humming pulled me away from my thoughts. I look beside me and saw Vanessa humming a little tune, which I recognized as 'Twinkle Little Star'. I smiled and joined her little band. She stops and leaned over from the giant teddy bear that is seating between us.

"Hi" she said softly.

I chuckled. "Hi, to you too." She smiled back and notice that she shivered slightly by the cold wind. She had goose bumps all over her arms, since she was only wearing a t-shirt. I grabbed the teddy bear and put it besides me and scooted near where Vanessa was sitting.

She looks at me surprise. "You're cold"

She shrugs. "Just chilly since we are up here in the air."

Without thinking I grab her hands into mine and cup her hands and blew into it to give warmth and rub her hands.

She smiled at me, which I returned and put my arms around her.

"Now you won't be cold" I said smiling cheekily.

After a few minutes of silence, she looks up to me. "Did you know I met your parents?" she said.

"Really?"

She nodded. "They were interviewing me and all. They only accepted me because I'm not really familiar with your popularity." She informed me.

"That's not true. They hired you because you are an amazing cook." I said.

I scratch the back of my head. "Why are you hear Zac? Don't tell me you're on vacation because you stay at home since you got here." She pressed.

I took a deep breath and said "In a way I am on vacation"

She looks at me with curious eyes "You're not some druggie are you?"

I laugh. "You really don't know me?" I said

"Well it's not my fault I don't get out much. I've been busy. All I know is you're a big movie star and I have seen some of your movies but never really had a chance to watch it" she said avoiding my eyes.

I look at her curiously. "Why are you here?"

She looks up at me. "I live and work here" she said in a matter of fact tone.

"How long have you been here?"

She shrugs "A few months."

"Where did you live before?"

She sighed "Albuquerque"

"I'm sensing that I'm not the only one who have secrets about their past "I said, raising my eyebrows.

"It's not really a secret. I just want to forget about everything. Put it all behind me and start all over" she said softly.

"If it's not a secret why won't you tell me?" I said curiously.

"Why do you want to know?" she said raising her tone a little.

"Because we are friends and friends tell each other stuff." I said, raising my eyebrows. "Last time I check, you were also curious."

"I know" she sighed defeated. "I just wanted to know" she said in a little girl voice.

I chuckled and kiss the top of her head. "If I have to tell you, I have to kill you" I said teasingly.

She laughed.

After ten minutes, the ride had finally come to an end. We rode home in silence and as we arrived in the house, I help her get out of the car.

I scratch the back of my neck, suddenly feeling nervous. "Today was fun"

She nodded and smiled. "Thanks" she said and without thinking I close my eyes and leaned down and kiss her softly on the lips.

The kiss was just a short simple peck in the lips. But it sent me thousands of butterflies in my stomach and my heart beating fast.

I opened my eyes slowly feeling nervous by her reaction.

**Hope you enjoy!3**

**Review please and tell your friends to read it as well :P **


	12. Chapter 12

Hawaiian Healing

Chapter 12

Butterflies still fill my stomach from the kiss.

Nervousness filled my heart as I opened my eyes and look at her.

Her eyes were still closed, her glossy lips lightly apart. Then a second later, she opened her eyes revealing her big chocolate brown eyes which are staring right at me. She closed her lips and look away from me.

I mentally kick myself, blaming for my actions. I can't believe I did that. We were just starting to get to know each other. But I ruined it. I always mess up, especially when it comes to girls and love.

Love?

I've only known her for a couple of days! I don't even know what being in love to a girl feels like. So how could I know?

I scratch my head and look at her. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." I said feeling sorry. But not once did I feel any regret of my unexplainable actions.

After a moment of silence, standing in front of each other under the moonlight with the waves crashing together in the distance, she finally looked at me.

Her eyes had a hint of excitement and awe. But her voice did not "I thought friends don't kiss friends" she said in a matter of fact.

I was lost for words. How could I answer that? Fortunately for me, she kept going.

"I don't know who you think you are!" she exclaimed "You just came here, met a girl, took her out and kiss her!" her voice filled with rage.

"Look, I said I was sorry! I don't know what the big deal is. It's just a kiss! People do it all the time!" I yelled. But as soon as the words left my mouth, I quickly regretted it, as Vanessa groaned angrily in response.

"Not me! I'm not just your other girls you date!" she said angrily as she made her way to her door.

"What makes you think I do that?" I said, and she looks at me and said "I thought you were different" she said in a soft sad voice. With that she entered her tiny house and closed the door, leaving me standing like a lost puppy.

I threw my hands in the air and cursed silently. I took a last look at the window of her house, hoping to catch a quick glance at her, but got nothing. I walk up to my house in a slow pace. Taking my time, counting the step I took to my door.

100 steps away from her.

I lay my head on my pillow and a sigh came out of my mouth. I finally took a chance and I blew it. No wonder my family think I need a break. I always mess up. They were right, people do get lost in fame and media. I haven't realized it until now. Until I met her.

Mom was right….. Hawaii can either break me or help me.

An awful noise filled my ears.

I squinted at the sun rays hitting my face and look over my shoulder to my night stand and seeing my alarms clock. I groaned and reach towards it to stop the awful noise. I look down to my clothes I was wearing and realized that yesterday was night was not a dream. I smiled. Part of me didn't want it to be a dream. Spending that time with Vanessa was incredible and opened my eyes to being…normal. We went to a carnival which simple and fun. I never had experience it for a long time. Since I became famous I was used to be under the camera's spotlight all the time.

No wonder girls like Kim used me. And I'm a fool to fall under their spells. But unfortunately, part of me wants it all to be a dream. The crave to want to start over and rewind the ending. To makes things right again.

But life is not perfect….life is like hell.

I closed my eyes and try to be calm and be more positive. But that all ended when a pillow hit my face.

The first thought that came to my mind was Vanessa. Was she actually _still _mad at me? One simple kiss and it's like fighting with fire.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

I look over to the doorway and gasp at the sight in front of me. His shoulder Is leaned to the doorway, his one hand in his pocket and the other holding a muffin, was my one and only brother Dylan.

"Took you long enough to wake up" he said in a teasing tone.

"Dylan, what are you doing here?" I asked "When did you get here?"

"Slow down brother. We got lots of time to talk. Go get dress and ready and we'll talk after." He said.

After Dylan left his room, he sat in bed still shock from the unexpected morning surprise.

I thought this get-away is to get away from everything...

What was he doing here?

I don't know what he's crazy mind is up to, but I have a feeling it's not good.

After taking a quick shower, I dash to the kitchen to find Dylan and Vanessa chatting like old friends.

Both of them had smiles on their faces and are into their conversation that they didn't notice that I arrived.

For some reason, jealousy filled me.

I can't believe what my brother is doing right now. I know that they are just talking and all. But, if someone would have seen them, it would look like they like dating.

I feel angry and jealous.

He comes in here and he got her wrap in his little finger. I know I'm being silly with all of these because I know my brother will not do something like that because he has a girlfriend.

But I wish I was him, to be the guy talking to her.

Having enough, I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Good morning "she greeted me, smiling but not looking at my eyes.

"Morning" I said to her "Now it's time to talk Dyl" I said turning to Dylan.

I sat down on a chair in front him and took the food that Vanessa handed to me. I look over at her. She was wearing a simple outfit with her hair tied in a simple yet beautiful bun. She smiled softly at me and walk out of the room to let us two boys talk.

I followed her move until she left my gaze.

Dylan must have noticed it as he said "They were right"

I turn my head at him in a snap "Right about what?"

"There are many beautiful women in this island" he said smirking

I smack his head playfully "You have a girlfriend. So stop looking, or else I'll Stell"

He smiled playfully. "You have a thing for her" he said thoughtfully.

I shook my head "no, I don't" I said.

"Good!" he said suddenly. He took a magazine from his back and slammed it on the table.

I look at him questionably and took the magazine in my hands and my eyes widened.

This is not good.

Hell officially arrived.

….

WOW! Thank so much for the reviews!...it was much better from the previous chapter…I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and thanks for waiting patiently!

Xx Trish


	13. Chapter 13

Hawaiian Healing

Chapter 13

_I took the magazine in my hand and my eyes widened. _

_This is not good_

_Hell officially arrived._

There on the cover of the famous PEOPLE magazine was me with the headlines of: LOVE ON PARADISE?

I recognized that the picture was clearly taken yesterday at the carnival. It shows a picture of me standing near the game booth smiling happily at Vanessa. Fortunately, the picture has a bad quality. Although you can clearly recognize that it was my face on the cover, Vanessa's face was a little blurry. This makes it hard for people to recognize her. Judging by the picture, it was obvious that a fan or someone from the carnival that recognizes me had taken the picture.

I scan the front page and it said:

**LOVE ON PARADISE? **

**Could the broken heartthrob found love yet again? **

**Who is the special lucky girl?**

**Read more on page 20 **

I sighed and look at him with sorry eyes. He nodded his head towards the magazine, beckoning me to read more.

I took a deep breath and turn to page 20 to read yet news about my life.

_The 22 year-old "The One" stars Zac Efron. AKA The number one Heartthrob of Hollywood was last seen at LAX with his mother and his little cousin. He was seen boarding a flight but we do not know where he is going, until now. Yesterday, he was spotted attending a carnival in Hawaii Lanai. Apparently, he is taking a small vacation before he goes back to work. Not only was he spotted in a carnival, but he was also there with a girl. A fan that also went in the same carnival had spotted and recognizes Zac Efron and has taken a picture and submitted it to us. Unfortunately, the picture is not clear and does not show the mystery woman very well. But it's clear from the picture the Zac seems to be enjoying himself. We don't know if it's just a friendly flirt or a serious relationship. But we are happy to see Zac smiling again. But what does Zac's ex Kim think about this? _

I'm officially in trouble.

I look at Dylan and tried to read his facial expression. But I got nothing.

Finally he spoke up "I'm not surprise you made a move on her, she's pretty good looking. The most prettiest and nice girl you ever dated."

I rolled my eyes 'First of all, I didn't make a move on her. Second, we only went as friends"

"Really?" he looks at me in the eye, trying to search for the truth.

I groaned. "Ok fine, I kiss her. But we did go to the carnival as friends."

He clicks his tongue while shaking his head. "I'm guessing she didn't like being kiss"

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I am pretty observant and I noticed that she was avoiding your eyes."

I look down. "Yes, I know. Everything was going so well. But I ruined it again. I didn't mean to but it's just something about her. She's different from the other girls"

Dylan looks at me thoughtfully. "So you like her" he stated.

I look down before saying "Maybe. But like is said, I blew it." I look at him curiously "Wait, why exactly you are here?"

"Brother, I am here to help you."

I look at him confuse. "Help me with what?"

"Well, mom and dad saw the magazines. Dad is furious. He thinks that you are continuing you habits again. He kept saying that the girl is trouble from the first moment he saw her during her job interview" he said. "But mom was upset at first, but she was surprisingly ok, smiling even."

I groaned. "I'm screwed. What does my manager think?"

He raised his eyebrow. 'Yes, you are. As for your team and your movie contract, they are pretty pissed off. They want to start to film soon and if you don't get your act together, they will gladly hire another actor for the role" he said. He look moved his head to see from behind me and said "Good thing you didn't do anything stupid like the time where you punch a paparazzi. Good thing there is someone here to ….ground you" he said smirking at me.

I look behind me and noticed that Vanessa slipped back in the room and reached inside the oven to pull out a batch of muffins.

The smell of blueberry muffins filled the room with the sun shining, the waves crashing together and the smell of sea made the perfect combination.

She set the muffins in front of us and noticed that Dylan was eyeing her.

"Thanks" I mumbled and she sent me a small smile in response.

As soon as Vanessa left the room, Dylan got up and took a muffin. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I told you I would help you, remember?"

I look at him confuse. "How?"

"Well we are in Hawaii, let's go surfing" he announced.

I look at him closely. "Why exactly are you here?" I said slowly.

"I already told you why. You're lucky it was me who came here instead of dad. You would of gotten your ass kicked for being in the spotlight again." He explained

I look at him one more time before retreating to my room to get my surf board.

Although I have been in Hawaii for a couple of days, this was the first time I actually went in the beach. I don't know why I haven't before. The sand between my toes feels like heaven.

We ran together in the inviting ocean and raced to get the big wave.

After five rounds of surfing, we went back to the sand to catch our breath.

I laughed "Beat you again, little bro"

He laughed back in response. "Nah, I was playing easy for you"

As young boys, Dylan and I have been the closest siblings. But as my fame grow and meeting Kim, we sort of had separated.

After spending the whole day surfing, our stomachs complaining have won us over to go back to the villa. When we were about to enter the villa, I grab Dylan by the shoulder and turn him tto face me.

He looked at me confuse. "Stop flirting with her, alright?" I said seriously.

A smirk forms his lip. "I have a girlfriend, remember?"

"Well, that didn't stop you this morning. " I snapped.

He puts his hands up as if surrendering. "Whoa bro, chill. It was just a little conversation. Don't get you panties in a wad." He said teasingly.

"Just lay off her. She's mine." I said seriously.

**Hope you enjoyed reading it ….i know it was late…..but I'm working on it **

**Please review and tell me what you think …**

**Xox Trish **


	14. Chapter 14

Hawaiian Healing:

Chapter 14

…..

"Just lay off her man" I warned Dylan seriously. I don't know what happened, but the thought of my brother and Vanessa together makes my skin crawl. A sudden possessiveness towards Vanessa filled my body.

We entered the house as if nothing ever happened. I stop breathing for a second as my eyes caught sight of Vanessa. She was beautiful as always. She smiled at us as soon as she heard our footsteps. My heart melted.

"You dinner is ready." she said and we smiled in response.

We sat down the dark wooden table and notice that there were only two plates in the table. I took a glance at her, where she was silently preparing our plates.

My heart is beating fast as she went over to us. My whole body feels hot. This is now or never. I made a decision on accepting my unexpected feelings for her, and I am going to make my move.

'Just don't sweat it' I said to myself. Too late, I can feel the sweat forming at my forehead. I smiled at her, trying to look calm but in reality I am not. I took a quick look at Dylan for help. He gave me a look, nudging me to do it.

I took a deep breath. "Why don't you have dinner with us?" I said.

She looks at me shock, not being able to respond. After a few seconds of silence, she gave me a warm smile.

"That's sweet of you, but I can't. Your brother is visiting you and I don't want to be a distraction"

"It's fine, really" said Dylan.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, and I already ate anyway" she said silently.

"Ok" I whispered. "Goodnight"

She nodded in response.

There goes my happiness. Thrown out the window yet once again

I look over at Dylan who gave me a sympathetic look. He patted my back.

"It's alright man. Maybe once I'm gone, she can finally let go of the wall she had built for herself and let you in" I nodded sadly.

"I hope so; I can't stop thinking about her ever since the first day we met"

He looks at me as If I have something in my face. "Wow" I gave him a confused look. "You really are serious about her, aren't you?"

I nod defeated. "I didn't mean to. But I guess people were right, you can't resist falling in love."

He rolled his eyes playfully "Cheesy much?" I laughed in response. "I just hope she lets me in." I said.

"You do know it goes both ways?"

"Of course I do, and I am letting her in."

"That's not what I meant" he stops eating and look at me seriously. "Are you sure you are over Kim?"

"Yes" I said quickly. "After she did to me I am way past done with her. I guess I was just hurt that she tricked me in believing that what we had was real."

He nodded understandingly. "That's good. But before you do anything, make sure that you are positive that you are back in your old self again. Let her see who you really are. Don't just do it for her but for yourself"

I look at him amaze. "You do know that you are the best brother, right?"

He laughed. "Of course I know, why did you think I came all the way here?"

We grinned at each other and continued eating.

…..

I hugged my brother one last time.

We were at the dock of the private estate that my family rented for my visit. Today was the day that Dylan was leaving. In a way I am sad because I will be all alone. But in the good side, he had knock in some sense in my hard thick skull. To top it off, I can finally be alone with Vanessa for myself without the distraction. Hopefully this time everything will go smooth. Or so I hope it will be.

"Say hi to everyone for me will ya?"

"Don't worry, I will. Everyone misses you man. No doubt that they will be glad that once I tell them that you are going back to your old self again." he grinned.

I smiled at him.

'I almost forgot, little Bell wanted me to give this to you" he said pulling out a piece of envelope covered with princess stickers out of his bag.

I chuckled as I took it and wave goodbye as the small plane took him away.

I walk back to the villa and sat down the couch at the top terrace. I smiled as I open 0envelop. Inside, there was a piece of paper that was scribbled in with lots of colors with an 'I love you' in the middle. Obvious that my mom had help her by writing it. Lastly, there was a small new picture of Bella, which made my heart ache, missing her.

I must have been so focused on the picture that Dylan had sent me that I didn't notice Vanessa.

"Is she your daughter?"

My head suddenly look up and saw Vanessa, standing in front of me with a plate of fruits for snacks.

She gave them to me and offered her a sit beside me. Surprisingly, she actually didn't refuse.

"It's my little cousin" I said to her. She kept staring at me to continue. "Actually, I see her more than that. I treat her like my own daughter"

She looks at me surprise, "Really? Why are you guys so close?"

I look down at the picture "Well, someone put her in a basket and left her my door. She was a newborn and I decided to look out for her with the help of my family."

She smiled genuinely "Wow. I never see you that type of person"

I gave her a small smile "Maybe you should learn the real me then"

Her smile became bigger. 'I would love too"

I froze. Did that just happen?

"Really?" I asked, still not believing it. She nodded.

She got up. "Maybe soon, but not right now. I need to go to the market and get some stuff."

My face lit up, like it was in Christmas mornings, but this one is even greater.

"How about tonight?" I asked her with hope in my voice.

She nodded with a twinkle of excitement in her eyes.

As soon as she was gone to the market, I was jumping and laughing like a lunatic.

Tonight will be the night where she learns the real me. Just me, Zac

Not THE Zac Efron that everyone knows from the crazy and manipulative media.

But how can I make it special?

I look around me, which gave me an idea.

Tonight will be the perfect night…..

A couple of hours later, I have finally finished setting up the candles and the blanket in the sand.

If you haven't already known, I decided that what better way to spend the night than go for a picnic.

It was perfect; there are candles in the sand close to the blanket where we will be sitting, with rose petals.

I know that it's not an official date but it means a lot to me that she wants to see the real me. Plus I always wanted to have a picnic with the girl I love. I always wanted to do it with Kim but she hates outdoors and prefer over the top restaurants and with the paparazzi watching us. Just by thinking about it makes me shiver. How foolish of me to fall for something like her.

I look back at the Villa and notice that Vanessa was already home. I jog towards her fast.

"Here, let me get that for you" I said while I was taking the heavy grocery bags from her.

She looks up to me and smiled "Thanks

We went up to the house and took out the stuff from the bags.

Once we were done, I look over at her.

"So do you want to go to a picnic?"

She smiled widely at me. "I would love to"

We went together at the beach together. We were walking together so close that our shoulders would often brush against each other.

"Wow"

I scratch the back of my head, nervous. "You don't like it"

She turned to me "What? Of course I Love it. It's amazing. You know you didn't need to do this"

"I know it's a little over the top but I always wanted to do this. Besides it's a way to say sorry that I kissed you that night of the carnival" I said.

She blushed.

I set the basket down and started to take out the contents inside.

"So what are we having?"

"Well, you know I don't know how to cook" I said, causing her to giggle. "So I just made us peanut butter and jelly and some chocolate covered strawberries"

"Mmmm sounds delicious"

We ate our sandwiches quietly, but not awkward. Surprisingly it was calming.

"Are you going to tell my why exactly you are here for?" she said silently as soon as we were finish eating.

I sighed.

It's now or never.

I laid down the blanket and she did the same. We weren't in any way touching each other. But we were close enough that I can feel her warmth.

"You never read magazines or watch TV?" I asked.

"Well I watch TV but not really gossip shows. I'm not interested in what is going on in the Hollywood world; I have my own life to care about"

I smiled at her. "You're the first person I have ever met that thinks that"

She looks at me with panic in her eyes. "I mean that in a good way. It feels nice that someone doesn't know who I am and don't act differently towards me"

She smiled.

"Well, I am famous if you didn't know that exactly. Everything was going great. I promised myself that I will never fall into the media's trap. But I failed the moment I filmed the movie THE ONE. It was a good movie, it boosted my career but I met a girl name Kim, who was my love interest. I fell for her charms. At first it was just friends with benefits but we became serious. We did things differently as a couple than I would have had imagined. We were open in the public's eyes. This caused me to fell into the trap. Then when I came back from filming a movie I found out her in my house, having sex with a guy in my own bed"

She gasped in horror.

She came closer to me our arms touching. She grabs my hand in comfort. "I'm so sorry," she said, putting her head on my shoulder.

"We broke up and then came the aftermath. I was broken-hearted, confuse, betrayed and lost. To top it off, Kim liked the attention and the fame that she made up crazy stuff about me and is currently writing a book about us. I did things that I am not proud of. I was always drinking, partying and I lost control that I punch a paparazzi. I pushed the limit. I started losing fans and I lost some movie contracts. My family stepped in. They and my team decided that being away from the media's eyes would do well for me. At first I hated it, but then I met you" I said finally finish and let go off everything.

"Oh Zac" she whimpered. "I'm so sorry"

I smiled weakly down to her. I moved my arm that she was clinging on to and move it towards the back of her shoulders, pulling her in.

She clings to me, crying silently.

"I'm sorry" I said "I didn't mean this to upset you"

"I know, I'm just emotional, that's all"

I chuckled "Now are you going to tell me yours?"

"Well, it is only fair if I do" she said

She took a deep breath before telling her story.

"My parents died from a car accident the day of my graduation." she sniffled. My body froze.

"They were all I have left. After they were gone, I had to leave. I couldn't take it anymore. My family was poor; they owe a lot of debt. The bank took away our house. My family didn't have savings since they were already working hard making ends meets. I have no money for college; I decided to work for a cleaning service where I made a friend offering a transfer here in Hawaii. At first I was scared, but leaving was a good thing because I know I needed to move on. Then I met you.

"I'm so sorry" I said pulling her close to me even more that we are now cuddling.

"Funny how the fate works, here we are two broken people meeting each other here in Hawaii"

She looks up to me and smiled. "This has been the best day ever since I came here. Ever since my parents are gone"

I look down to her "Me too Brie, me too"

Author's Note:

**I know you guys are upset…im sorry for not uploading sooner and abandoning you guys.**

**But truth is, I have been busy with studying for finals and I had a writer's block in this chapter. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully it was worth the wait.**

**Please PLEASE Read and REVIEW! **

**Thank you for my usual readers and for writing what you think 33**


	15. Chapter 15

Hawaiian Healing:

Chapter 15:

We lay in the sand silently, listening to the waves crashing together. We watch the blue sky and its many mysterious stars it hold. We didn't dare to move an inch, scared of letting go of each other. How I waited this long for this to happen.

After a moment of silence and stillness, I finally had the courage to look down at her.

My heat stopped. She was breathtaking even when she is sleeping. It really is incredible how love works. The way you finally fall in love with someone when you don't intend in planning so. The moment where you look at her and your hearts stops and everything around you freeze. And I love everything about it. This trip has been the best thing that has ever happened. My dream came true: to experience falling in love and to have someone know the real me.

She trembled a little, still clinging in my arms. I was confuse for a minute, but realized she was cold because of the wind that is picking up.

I sighed.

I gather her in my arms and carried her all the way back to her house. I grab the doorknob of the small house near my villa. But it was locked. Surprisingly, I was happy. This gives me the opportunity to bring her back to my villa and spend more time with her. Surely, she won't mind, unless she wants to sleep in the cold.

I made my way to the villa, carrying Vanessa in my arm that was **wrap** in a blanket, her long hair cascading down as I walk while carrying her petite form.

Finally making it inside, I laid her down gently on my huge bed, tucking her in the warm covers.

After being satisfied in taking all the things that needed to be done. I was left with one bug question: Should I sleep with her?

Technically she was in my bed. But on the other hand I could of have put her in the guest bed room. Then again, I'm too selfish to do that. I look at her curled up in my bed and towards the door.

My brain said to leave her, but my heart craves and by looking at her there is an invisible force that is pushing me towards her.

What the heck. I crawled in the bed and took her in my arms and closed my eyes. Loving the feeling of her skin resting against mine and feeling her breathing next to me.

I already pushed too far, why stop. Whatever happens tomorrow in the morning when she wakes up, if she is angry I don't regret it. If I screwed up my chance I do not regret anything since this day and this moment is the best thing that happened in my life. I wouldn't trade it for anything else.

The bright early light hitting my face woke me up. I groaned. It's too early and too bright for my liking.

I snuggled closer to the beauty beside me, hiding my face in her curls. Taking in the sweet strawberry scent of her soft hair. I was in heaven.

But that all stopped when I realized that I wasn't dreaming. My mind came back to the reality and look down to see Vanessa beside me. I can`t believe this is real. I thought I was just imagining the whole night.

But nervousness filled my body. How will she react when she wakes up? I winced at the thought of her getting mad and walking out just like what happened on the night of the carnival. My head couldn't take it all in that it hurts, so I buried my head deeper and into the crook of Vanessa`s neck which calmed me instantly.

What If she does get mad? What will I do to fix it?

Then an idea came into my mind: cook her breakfast. But I groaned against V's hair as the idea came crushing down since I can't cook.

Suddenly, I felt a small pat on my hair, comforting me. For a second I was left confused, but then I lift my head, meeting eye to eye with the girl beside me.

"I'm so sorry" I said quickly and getting out of the bed.

But her hand stopped me, grabbing my arm. "It's ok" she said gently and reassuringly.

"I didn't know you were awake."

She smiled. "I was awake an hour ago"

I look at her shocked. "What? But your eyes were closed."

She giggled slightly. "I was resting them, I'm still feeling tired to get up. Plus your arms were around me. I didn't want to wake you up"

I scratched the back of my head nervously. "Since your still feeling tired, you can stay here while I make us breakfast"

This made her get up quickly. "I can't let you do that. That's my job."

"It's ok, really" I give her a reassuring smile. She didn't argue but instead put on a nervous and worried face. "What is it?"

She looks at me shyly. "Well, from the last incident, we both know you can't cook."

My face fell. "But if you really want, you can make us cereal? ` That my face lit up with a big grin on my face

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, I quickly rushed to the kitchen to prepare our breakfast.

I knocked gently at the door, peeking inside.

Vanessa sat up right in the bed, her hair sticking out everywhere, but that made her only look more attractive.

She smiled as she caught me. "I made us breakfast" I said as I placed the trays that contain two bowls of cereal, fruits and an orange juice.

She looks at me gratefully. "Thank you. I can't believe you made this. This is supposed to be my job."

"Stop worrying. I actually enjoy doing this stuff, you know?" giving her a wink. "Here" I said as I gave her a rose.

She looked at me in awe. "Thank you, I love roses. They're my favorite" I smiled brightly and began to eat while watching cartoon.

Let's just say that this has been the most amazing morning ever.

After eating and watching in silence, with the occasional glances at each other and a few laughs.

"So do have anything plan for today?" I asked as we stood in the kitchen sink doing the dishes together; her washing and me drying.

She looks up at me. "No, just hanging in the house or in here if you need anything."

"Well, if you're free today maybe we can go somewhere together" I whispered, nervous.

She didn't answer, instead she continued washing in silence.

After the task was done, she sat down in the couch in the living room, which I also did.

"Last night was amazing. It really made me change on the way I think of you. To be honest, I thought you are just like those rich guys. But you're different. "She said meeting my eye. But I hope you know that doesn't mean that we are together now"

"That was how I felt too. I know that we aren't together. But I really do want to be your friend." I said gently. "I know that I'm a screwed up person and I shouldn't have kissed you that night. But I couldn't help it. I just felt something that I haven't felt in a long time, or ever."

She smiled at me and looks at me in the eyes with her chocolate brown eyes "I want to be your friend too." then she whispered something that made my heart jump in life. "To be honest, I enjoyed the kiss. My first kiss actually. I know how you feel about me and honestly, I have been feeling something that I haven't felt before in a long time ever since you came here in my life." she confessed, her cheeks slightly red.

I beamed at her.

"But I want it to take it slow. I'm new at this and I don't want to rush things and get hurt at the end. I don't want to feel sad and heart broken any more."

I put my arms around her. "I promise you won't regret this. I'm new at this too. Even though I dated some girls, but you're different. You're real"

She smiled adoringly at me "Friends?"

I nodded and both us in a tight hug.

"Come on slowpoke." She said laughing non-stop as I trip over a rock.

"Jeez"I said brushing off the dirt on my hands. "Next time, I'll choose where were going" I said complaining slightly. But I would do anything to see her happy.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"It's a secret spot I found when I first came here" she said.

I look around me. We have been hiking on a mountain near my villa for about an hour following Vanessa's lead.

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" I asked unsurely.

She stopped and looks at me straight in the eyes. "You don't trust me" she said like a small girl, which I found really cute and turned me on.

I took her hand in mine. "You know I do."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? Because you have been asking that for the past half an hour" she scolded.

"Well, I'm just concerned since were not even walking on a trail and how are we for certain we can find our way back?"

"Just trust me ok?" she said with pleading eyes and held my hand as we made our way into the wilderness.

After walking for another fifteen minutes, we finally stopped. I look around ans was confused.

"Why did we stop here?"

"Do you hear that?" she said

I stopped and listen. Then it hit me, nearby somewhere was a sound…..of rushing water?

She took my hand and led me away and there we were standing near a tree with a magnificent sight ahead of us: A waterfall.

I look at it shock and amazed. "I didn't even know it was in here. How'd you come across it?"

She shrugs. "I was just hiking and exploring nearby and I just came across it. it was a lucky day that's for sure" she smiled. "Do you want to go in?"

I beamed at her "Hell ya!"

She laughs in response and we quickly rush down to a rock near the water to change to our bathing suits that we have bought with us.

I turned around after I changed and saw Vanessa in a white bikini top and red swimming short. I shut my mouth before she catches me gaping. She was mesmerizing that it hurts to look away.

'Almost there' I said to myself. 'You're not together yet'

She looks away shyly. "Do you want to go now?"

I nodded and held my hand out to take. She grabbed it immediately and started to climb to a hill where we can safely jump off.

"Are you ready?" She nodded in response and we both jump off, the wind rushing in our faces and the water hit us.

I quickly went back up and saw that Vanessa did the same.

"Whoo Hooo "I cheered and bought our still entwined hand in the air. "That was amazing!" She screamed in joy for response.

"Do you want to go under the waterfall? There's a small little opening that you can sit on behind the falls. "

I grinned. "Race you there?"

She nodded and smiled mischievously. "Ready? Set…" before she can say no she dashed off without me.

I shook my head and dived in under her. She quickly increased her pace as she saw me dive after her. I grinned under water and swam full speed and caught up with her. I circled my arms around her tiny waist before she can win.

"Not so fast princess"

She squirmed as she realized what just happened. I let go of her and finished the rest of the race.

I panted as I finally sat down. Vanessa was right. This place really is amazing.

Vanessa came up shortly after me, pouting. I grad her hand and pulled her up beside me. I smiled genuinely as she continued to pout, her arms cross.

"Sorry ness, but cheaters never win"

She scolded. "I didn't cheat. YOU did. I just had an early start since I'm not as fast as you she said poking my chest.

I chuckled and pulled her in my arms.

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll lose to make you feel better" I grinned cheekily"

She slaps my arm playfully. "You better not" she said and snuggled closer to get warm.

"I never know friends were allowed to cuddle" I said, jokingly as I rest my chin on top of her head.

"Well, were not the most typical friends anyways? I'm more of a geek, while you're… famously hot actor" she giggled.

"Well, you're my geek" I beamed "and I like us"

"Me too." she said quietly

**please let me know what you thinkk...Am i moving to fast on the story?**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hawaiian Healing:

Chapter 16:

After sitting under the falls in comfortable peace, we decided to go back in the water one last time before heading back.

Zac dived first, and I followed after his lead.

The cold warm water hit my face and it felt nice to finally relax. I surface back, and gasp for air and giggled slightly. I floated in the water, while Zac is practicing his swimming, feeling content as the sun's rays hit my face. I haven't felt this happy and free for a very long time. All thanks to Zac. The butterfly feelings that I get when I see him, has increased more over time. Especially the night in the beach where everything was out in the open and that night was the best night. Especially the feeling of his strong arms around me, protecting me.

Snapping out of my happy thoughts, I noticed that it was too quiet, except for the waterfall.

I look around me and Zac was nowhere in sight. "Zac!" I yelled.

No answer.

I began to panic as he didn't respond and was still out of sight. I shrieked as two strong arms wrap itself in my waist. I turned around and found Zac grinning mischievously. I scold at him and playfully hit his arms.

He laughs at my reaction, his arms still in my waist. "Gotcha"

"Funny" I said, still pretending to be upset.

"I'm sorry, I was bored"

"And you decide to scare my pants off?"

"Technically your wearing swimming shorts" he pointed out, trying to hide his smile but failed to do so. I laughed in response and splash him.

His face was shock by my actions and grinned evilly. I started to back away, scared.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"Payback" he said simply. I started to swim away but he caught on and grabs my waist.

He spun me around in the water and I laugh out loud, clinging to him. "Stop!" I said between my fits of giggles.

He finally stops but still kept a firm hold of me, which caused me to have more butterflies.

He drops his head and into the crook of my neck, and whispered in my ear "You know you like it though" he said, his warm breath hitting my skin and making me feel tingly.

Yup, I'm screwed. I'm falling more and more to this guy every second. Damn me for making us become friends instead. The longing of me being his has been on my mind since the night in the beach.

But I know that my decisions of being friends first are the best decisions. There is no such thing of happy ending; I personally learnt that a long time ago. But who knows? He has been surprising me every single day. Maybe he can change that thought too..

I laugh. "Maybe. But we need to go back. It's getting dark and I don't want us to be lost"

He didn't response but looks at me with those amazing eyes of his. "Mmmm Maybe I like that idea."

I look at him confused. "What?"

"You and me alone in the wilderness all alone" he said in a low voice.

I back up, smiling shyly. "You're funny. Maybe next time" I got out of the water and went over to the rock where we left all our clothes.

I look ever at him. He smiled. But I could tell that it was half-heartedly. My heart sank for him. But if he really wants this he needs to learn how to wait and to prove more that he is serious.

He got out of the water as well. I wonder how much time he spends working out. I bet it's a lot since those muscles are to die for especially when he is wet. And the sight of him made my knees tremble.

Shoot. Now he really needs to hurry up since I am now craving for him.

He flashed me a grin. "Are you checking me out?" he said teasingly.

I was frozen and I felt my cheeks go red. I turned back around quickly, avoiding his eyes. "No!"

He chuckled in response. "Don't be embarrassed. Even if you didn't, you already checked me out before."

I turned to face him quickly. "I did not!"

This made him laugh even more "Did so! I could clearly see your reaction when you caught me in a towel in my room"

I glared at him. "Talk about yourself. I can also remember you being frozen when you saw me in a towel"

He stops laughing. "Fine, you caught me."

I grinned. "I thought so "Poking his abs his stomach.

….

After we got dry and dressed we set of to the journey back to the villa, where it will be warm and comfortable. I wish I could say that to my feet. After walking for fifteen minutes, I found myself lagging behind from Zac.

The swimming must have taken all my energy as every step I take has become a challenge.

I look down at my feet and noticed that there was some blisters from the rocks. I sighed. These will definitely be the longest trip ever.

I look up ahead and saw that Zac was really far ahead of me. I took my chances and ran after him trying to ignore the pain on my feet.

"Zac wait!" I said to him. But suddenly I found myself to the ground.

I groaned in pain. I should of have look where I was going.

I cursed at myself for being reckless. I tried to get up but I came down, wincing. The fall must have twisted my ankle in the process. I groaned. Now not only have I have blisters on my feet but also a possibly sprained ankle. To top it off, Zac is probably way ahead of me that I would be able to catch up.

Speaking of the devil, two strong arms grab me and help me up. I look up and saw a pair of blue eyes, staring at me with worriedness.

He put his arm on my back and the other behind in my knees and carried me towards the nearby rock where he could examine the damages.

"I'm sorry" he said with sadness in his eyes

"Don't be, it was my fault anyways, it's just me being my clumsy." I said patting his neck comfortingly.

"I know but I should of have stayed behind and slowed down"

"It's just an accident" I said. "I'm okay, really."

He took off his shirt and rips a part of it and wraps it around my feet. After he finished with concentration in his eyes, he stood up and began walking with me still in his arms.

"It's going to be a long walk. You might get tired" I warned him.

He rolled his eyes. 'Please, you have no idea how light you are. Besides, if I do get tired afterwards, you'll give me a massage" he said winking at me playfully.

I giggled "Deal" I said and wrap my arms around him and placing my head in his shoulder.

WE walk in silence until, Zac finally broke the ice.

"Since we are walking here alone in the wilderness, we might as well take this time and get to know each other. Want to play 20 questions?" he said.

I nodded. "I go first. What's your favourite food?"

"Mac and Cheese." he said really quickly without hesitation, which made me giggle. "What's your dream house?"

I smiled. "I always wanted to have a house with a beautiful garden filled with my favourite flowers which are roses and lilies and somewhere near the beach"

He smiled at me with amazement in his eyes,

"What is your favorite dream?" I asked.

"My favourite dream was this dream I had about this mystery girl."

"What was it about?"

"Well, after the nasty break up I had. It made me think back on what I really wanted. After a rough night, I dreamt of this girl , and we were happy and in love. Just by thinking about it right now, makes me realize that she resemble you"

I blink shock. "Are you serious? Or is this a new line that guy says to a girl to get them?"

He laughs. "I'm positively serious"

"Wow"

"Have you ever gone surfing before?"

I shook my head. "No, but I know you do, I couldn't help myself and watch you and your brother surf when he was here. You guys were amazing and I must say you guys are really close to each other."

"Mmmm… checking me out again, are we?" he said teasingly. "Ya we are close since we just have a good time together. Do you want to learn how to surf?"

I smiled at his response. "I would like too. But it looks hard. Plus I don't have a teacher to help me."

"Well it's your lucky day, you just found yourself an incredibly talented and may I say a hot teacher to each you the most amazing experience ever."

I laugh at his rumor and also touched by the offer. "Thank you" I said. "Now my turn, what other movies have you done?"

"Well, I did The One, I did a musical movie called Hairspray and a few others"

I giggled. "I would Love to see that movie and see you dancing and singing"

He rolled his eyes "Too bad I won't let you"

"Why not?"

"Because it's too embarrassing"

"Fine then, I'll just watch it alone in my own in my house." I said pouting slightly.

He shook his head. " No you won't , I won't leave your side until your injury gets better."

I laugh at his caring nature. "Zac, you do know it's not really an injury. I just need to put some bandage for the blisters and ice and rest my feet for a couple of hours?"

"Doesn't matter" he said stubbornly.

I grinned. "That's fine. Now we can both watch it together!" I said clapping my hands excitedly.

He groaned. "I should of have never mentioned that movie" he said shaking his head with a smile on his face.

I giggled wildly as we finally made it back and Zac is now singing Home Sweet Home very loudly as we made our way to the door.

"Zac, could you carry ma back to my house please?"

He looks at me like I am from a different planet. "You know I was serious about taking care of you, right?"

"Oh." I smiled at him touched. "Thank you. No guy has ever been this sweet and caring as you."

He smiled back and kissed the top of my head and entered his spacious villa. He went towards his bedroom and placed me in his massive bed gently.

"Stay here" he said. "I'm going to order some Chinese noodles to make you feel better. " I nodded.

I went under the covers and snuggled on the side of his bed and buried my head in his pillow. I sighed in content as his scent filled my nose.

Each second I spend time with him made me fall in love with him even more. I know that at the very beginning I force myself not to. But now, all I think about is him and maybe falling in love and being with him might not be so bad after all?

He came in the room with some ice and a first aid kit. His eyes became even bluer as the sight of me in his bed.

"Comfy?"

I nodded tiredly as the softness of the bed lures me to sleep. He chuckled. "Don't go to sleep yet Ness." he murmured and took me in his arms.

"But I'm so tired." I whined.

"I know you are baby. But I need to treat your feet and you need some food in you. If it makes you feel better, we can watch Hairspray while we eat" he said with an inviting smile.

"OK ..I would like that."

He went over to my feet to clean the blisters and wrap it with a bandage and propped it on top of a pillow with ice on top of my feet. My heart melted at the care and affection that he has showed.

The doorbell rang, indicating the delivery has arrived. He left the bed and was about to get out to the door but I stopped him just in time.

"Did you just call me 'baby'?" I said.

He froze and turned to him. "No…I ,…umm…" I tried to hide the smile that is beginning to form at the sight of him lost for words. "Delivery is here" he manages to spit out. I giggled slightly as he quickly left the room with a face like a tomato.

I leaned back to the pillow and smiled happily. The moment where my heart froze of the name that he has given me.

The feeling of being in love has never been this amazing before. Maybe this is a sign that I should let my walls down and let Zac in?

A moment later, a still blushing Zac came in the door with two bowls of hot noodles in a tray.

"Dinner is served" he said placing the tray in front of me. I look at him.

"Thank you"

"No problem" he smiled. "About what I said earlier, I didn't mean to. It just sort of slipped out of nowhere." he looks at me apologetically. "I know I'm not supposed to say that seeing as we are not a couple. "

I give him a smile. "It's fine. I sort of liked it." I look down in my hands. "After what happened today and the other night it made me even think of you more. I know I said we'' take it step by step by being friends first but after today you won me over and it made me realize that I really truly want to be with you." I said with a small voice.

He took me in his arms and buried his face in my hair. "You have no idea how happy I am that you said that. "He grabs my face and looks me in the eyes. "But are you sure? You know I'm not forcing you to. I know that you want to take it slow, and I will wait forever for you to be officially be mine because I love you."

I caressed his face gently "I want to. I want to be yours now" I whispered.

He smiled widely, his eyes shining.

We look at each other for a long time, our eyes shining with happiness and love.

"So are we together now?" I asked shyly.

He shook his head and my eyes widened in shock. "I want to ask you to be my girlfriend" I relaxed. "But I want to do it special" he said

I smiled and let him hold me where I feel safe and loved.

**Review Please!.**

**What do you guys think?**

**How do you think Zac will ask Vanessa out to be his official girlfriend?**

**xxTrish**


	17. Chapter 17

Hawaiian Healing

Chapter 17:

He watch silently with love and affections in his eyes as her eyes started to close. He buried his head in her curls and breathes in the scent of her strawberry shampoo. He smiled. How amaze he was of the feeling that he is experiencing. They truly were right. The feeling of being in love with someone special makes you feel that you are on top of the world.

He watches her for a couple of minutes with a smile on his face and started to close his eyes, bringing the girl sent from heaven in a tight embrace, Protecting her from anything that comes in their way.

But his perfect moment was disturb by an unexpected doorbell. He groaned and hid his face in his lover's curls. Not bothering to get up.

'Maybe they get the hint that no one is home by not answering it' he thought.

But he was wrong as the unknown visitor had once again pressed the doorbell. But this time, a knock came after the doorbell and with more force.

He sighed frustratingly that he had to get up in the middle of the night and remove himself from the angel that lies in his bed.

After trying to remove his arms slowly from Vanessa's waist without waking her up he had successfully manage to get up from the bed with an annoyed expression in his face.

Zac grab the door handle and opened the door to face an unfamiliar woman in front of his door.

"Can I help you?"

"OMG! I can't believe the Zac Efron just talked to me." the girl said excitedly.

Zac looked at her with a confuse and annoyed face. "Who are you and how do you know I am staying here" he said with a serious face.

He looks around the house to check if there were any paparazzi who finally found him.

She shook her head fast. "Oh, don't worry no one knows this is your place. My name is Lucinda and I kind of also work in this island and I also work for your parents." she said. "I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Efron but I just want to ask if you have seen my worker Vanessa. She is the cook and cleaner for you while you stay in this villa."

Zac nodded and opened the door for her. He chuckled silently, from the expression of Lucinda's face as I invited her in.

"How do you know Vanessa?" he ask as they sat down in the living room.

"Well like I said she works for me and we are also great friends. After learning her situation, I have grown fond of Vanessa and I check on her once in a while. But I checked on her yesterday and I didn't find her in her house. This got me worried since she never like to stay out late so I checked again right now. But I'm afraid that she isn't there again so I was wondering if you have seen her?"

Zac smiled brightly. "Don't worry, she's fine." he scratches the back of his neck "She is actually staying here with me."

Lucinda gasps. "What do you mean here?"

"Well. … Umm I am assuming you're a great friend of Vanessa, so could you please not tell anyone about this"

She nodded slowly and leaned in, curious about what he was about to say.

"Well, we are kind of together now" Zac said smiling. "Not officially of course since I wanted to ask her to be mine officially."

She squealed and claps her hand. "I'm so happy for the both of you. I am really grateful that Vanessa has found someone. I knew bringing her in here was a good thing for her. But I don't know if your parents will be happy about this" she shook her head sadly.

He nodded. "Thanks. "He rubbed his eyes with his eyes, tired. "About my parents, I haven't exactly told them anything and I will soon in time. But I haven't even made it official with Vanessa. I'm still trying to come up with an idea on how to ask her to be officially my girlfriend."

She gasps. "Really?" she exclaimed. "What have you got in mind?"

Zac flashed a small smile just by thinking about Vanessa. "Well, I was thinking of something simple since Vanessa is that type of girl and I love her for it. So I was thinking of cooking her breakfast and adding a little bit of things in the side"

Lucinda smiled at him adoringly. "She would love that" she looks at her watch and look at Zac with an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry Mr. Efron; I haven't realized what time it is. I must have awoken you" she said getting up.

Zac shook her head. "It's no problem. It's very nice to meet you."

They shared a friendly hug. "If you need anything, just call me. My number is in the magnet of emergency numbers in the fridge." she said.

After bidding goodbye, Zac closed the door grateful for the visit. He was sure that he would need the help he could get to pull it off. Since that he couldn't cook at all.

He went over to his bedroom and seeing the girl of his dreams laying in his bed, his worries had disappeared.

He took her in his arms once again and finally closed his eyes.

Since after the break up, waking up was the worst thing he wants to do. Because it made him go back in the real world, which he wants to avoid since everyone is crowding him.

But since he arrived here and meeting Vanessa, he has changed little by little each day. Finally finding his real self that have been lost for a really long time

The vibrating of the alarm clock on his phone woke him up. It was finally the day that they would be official. Only if he can make it

He removes himself from Vanessa so that he can finish in time. He went to the drawer to take out a small cookbook that keeps. Zac found the pancake recipe and stared at it blankly.

What have he gotten his self into.

He quickly rushes to the side of the fridge to retrieve Lucinda's number. He dialed her number with anticipation.

"Hello" a girl's tired voice came through the phone.

"I need your help" he said anxiously.

She groaned. "At 6 am" she exclaimed

Zac scratches the back of his neck. "Yes. I can't do it. I can't understand any of the instructions. Besides, you offered to help."

He waited for a response, but found none and sighed. "I knew it; this idea is too complicated for me. I think I'm just going to ask her in a nice restaurant."

"NO!" said Lucinda suddenly. "Don't give up, I think its brilliant, Vanessa would absolutely love it"

"Really?" Zac said. 'But I can't do it."

She sighed. "Get the ingredients ready, I'll be there."

"Yes! No wonder you're Vanessa friend, you're amazing."

"I know" she said tiredly.

After waiting for half an hour, Lucinda finally came. She came in the kitchen and sat down. Zac look at her confused.

"Well" he said motioning to the ingredients "Aren't you going to help me?"

"I said I would help you, not cook for you" she said rolling her eyes.

"But I ca-"was about to say but Lucinda interrupted him. "Stop saying that, Vanessa likes things like these, it's the thought that counts" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine" Zac mumbled.

….

"Easy". Lucinda once again as she watch Zac trying to flip the pancakes with difficulty

She rolled her eyes as another pancake flew across the room, a sign of total failure. "Men" she mumbled.

Zac sighed and poured another batter in the pan. So far, he has no successful pancakes. Two of them were burnt and the other two ended up out of the pan and in the floor or in the stove.

"I'm never going to cook again." he whined.

"Remember, you are doing this for Vanessa." Lucinda said, and Zac nodded.

After many tries, Zac has been feeling down with his plan. But just in time, a small voice called after him, making his heart beat fast.

"Zac" Vanessa called out.

He smiled and went to the bedroom where Vanessa was sitting up in bed, the covers wrap around her tiny body.

"Good Morning" Zac greeted her with a bright smile.

"Who's there?" she asked. "I heard voices. "

Zac scratch the back of his neck, suddenly nervous. "Well, unmm… I was and am doing this surprise for you and I needed a little help from your friend Lucinda who I met last night. She came to see and ask if I have seen you. She has been worried that she found you not in your house these couple of nights, when you were with me." he said.

Vanessa nodded and crawled over to Zac's inviting arms and rested her head in his shoulder.

His arms were wrapped automatically around her. "You know you don't have to do this surprise thing you're doing" she said quietly. He made her face him and look at her in the eyes.

"I want to. I always wanted to do this, I just needed the perfect girl for me to do it on." he said warmly.

She nodded and smiled. "I can't wait to see it" she said and hugged him. Both their hearts beats fast from the affections that they are giving each other that they have never done with anyone.

After a couple of minutes of them cuddling together in the bed, Zac finally let go of her and tucked her back in the covers.

"Stay here; I'll finish your surprise soon so you can see it"

She nodded excitedly, and kisses him in the cheek, thankful. Zac smiled back at her, now in full spirit, Zac rushed back in the kitchen with more determination…..

After many complaints and instructions from Lucinda, Zac finally made a successful breakfast of pancakes.

"Thanks Lucinda" he said gratefully, as he bid goodbye to her.

She nodded. "I know and Vanessa would love it" she said before she went out the door and back to her house where she can finally go back to sleep.

Zac went to the top terrace where he had set up a table with roses and candles. He placed the two plates of pancakes in the table with two glass of juice. He took a step back and inspected it.

It was perfect; it was everything he had planned. He checks the plate of pancakes that I made especially to Vanessa with blueberries on top arranged to spell out at "Be Mine". His plan was simple, but yet beautiful like his love.

He went back to his room where he found Vanessa found asleep buried in the many pillows surrounding her.

Zac smiled and sat beside her. He was truly taken back by her beauty that he was lost for words. He grabs his phone from the bedside table and took a picture of Vanessa, and placing it as his screensaver. He loves the way that even when she is asleep; she still manages to make him fall in love even more.

After looking at her for a while, he had to disturb her peaceful form which he hated himself for.

"Vanessa?" he said quietly while stroking her curls.

"Mmmm" she manages to get out.

"Wake up princess, your surprise is ready."

After a couple of minutes she finally opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen. Her mood lifted when she saw who it was. Vanessa reaches out and strokes his hair. Zac leaned in and wrap his arms around her and buried his face in her neck.

She giggled as Zac's breathing on her neck tickles her. "Zac, move. I want to go back to sleep."

He shook his head and lifted her up, she squealed in surprise. "Zac, put me down"

"Nope" he said grinning and carried a squealing and giggling Vanessa to the top terrace where her surprise awaits.

She gasps and covered her mouth with her hand. Zac sets her down and Vanessa's eyes were filled with tears.

Zac frowned 'What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's just so beautiful; no one has ever done this before "she said now sobbing.

He weakly chuckled as she bought her into him. "Well, you're going to have to get used to it now" he said as he bought her closer to the table so she can read the small but meaningful message.

She gasps once again as she read the message. She turned around with a big smile on her face and wraps her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Zac was taken by surprise, but gladly kissed her back.

"Wow" they both said and smiled at each other.

"Is that a yes?" Zac ask nervously.

Vanessa laughs 'YES!"

Zac grinned at her widely and spun her around….his life is finally getting better by each day thanks to the beautiful girl in his arms and would do anything to keep it that way.

People all over the world take part in this carnival where they can take part in numerous family activities, witness sport competition and a night life of colors.

**THANk YOU FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS!1**

**I WAS SO SHOCK I GOT 6 REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER…USUALLY I GET ABOUT 3-4 REVIEWS…SO IM REALLY THANKFUL….HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT….PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK….WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPENING NEXT?**


	18. NEWS

Author's note:

Dear Readers: 

I am very thankful for all your reviews. I have been feeling amazing by the reviews during from the couple of chapters….Which makes me feel even more excited in writing the new chapters….

Unfortunately, June is the worst month for people who are in school because of the finals. Due to that**, I will stop posting new chapters until the END OF JUNE.**

I know that this news is disappointment and it is to me too. But school comes first and when I finish my finals, I can guarantee that you guys will be getting new chapters daily since I have more free time.

This is not the end; it is just a short break. This is just a quick letter to inform you readers about what is happening and so that you may not think that I abandon this story.

I will be back at the end of June **and I have MANY Plans for the upcoming chapters**…so please just hang on tight for me…3


	19. Chapter 19

_Hawaiian Healing_

Chapter 18:

She giggled softy as she felt Zac's head go deeper in her neck, giving her small kisses. Each small kisses sent her big butterfly feelings in her stomach. They were truly in bliss.

After eating the delicious meal that Zac has prepared for the both of them, he took her in his arms sat in the beach chair near them, looking out the ocean while kissing each other with affection. How every minute they spend time with each other made them more in love than ever.

She loves the feeling of his strong arms protecting her. Which she really needed the most since she had no one since her parents died and having him there bought her back to life. After being in Hawaii, he had finally found his old self back all with the girl in his arms. She made him feel normal, not having to put up an act. He love making her smile and laugh and plans to never let go of the angel in his arms.

Zac turned her around to kiss her passionately and Vanessa returned the sweet kiss before pulling a way slightly.

"Do you want to do something today with me?" he asks, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

She nodded while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Like what?"

"Go surfing with me?" he said grinning, while Vanessa frowned. She looked down and fiddled with his hands and shook her head.

"I don't really know how to "she whispered.

Zac cooed. "Aw baby, that's what I'm here for, I'll be happy to teach you. As long as I get to spend more time with you"

She looks at Zac with amazement "Are you sure? I don't want to hold you back" Zac laughs "Don't worry about it. I'm more excited to teach you than go by myself. "He said while rubbing her back soothingly.

She smiles and place her head in his shoulder, "What should I wear?" he smiled as Vanessa finally agrees. "Do you have a rash guard?" he asks.

"No" she said shyly. He kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, I have an extra for you to use. Just wear a bikini top with no strings and some board shorts."

"Ok "she said and kissed him before hopping off his lap and dash to the door to go to her house, while Zac chuckles watching her filled with excitement.

…

After packing some snacks and drinks for them to eat when they take a break from surfing he met Vanessa where she was sitting in the sand with her black wavy hair blowing with the wind, wearing an outfit that makes her even more irresistible.

His heart started to race, as their eyes met. They both love the feeling of whenever they see each other; they are the main focus of your energy. Nothing else exists or is important whenever they are around each other.

"Wow" Zac said to her, shock "You look amazing" he said to Vanessa whose arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Really\' she said looking up to him.

"Definitely." he said seriously. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met – both in the inside and out".

She stared at him with amazement and full of love and wraps her arms around his built body. "I love you so much" she said.

He chuckled and returns the hug "As I love you"

…..

"Why do I have to wear this?" she asks curiously, while wrinkling her nose as she held up the rash guard the Zac handed her.

He laughed while tying up her hair for her. "It's to make sure that if your bikini top does get wipe off by the waves – which is more likely to happen, no man could see the goods if you wear it. " he said, now feeling awkward.

She smiled as his cheeks became red and decided to put it on. She had to admit that it was really nice for him to make sure that today was going to be a fun day and taking care of her. After she put it on, she immediately loves it since she can smell his scent in his shirt.

She grinned and twirled around Zac to show off her new outfit for the day. He grabs her hip playfully and twirled her around. "The shirt suits you more than I do" he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

She giggled and took my hand and led him to the surfboard that he laid out in the sand. "Are you going to teach me now?" he nodded, smiling.

"That's right baby. You're doing it!" cheered Zac. They have been practicing paddling in the sand for over an hour and both are enjoying it. Vanessa was really impressed that Zac was such an amazing teacher and really happy that she get to learn something new. While Zac on the other hand, was really enjoying teaching and seeing her smile. Not to mention the little bonus this was being

Vanessa threw her head back, laughing at Zac's enthusiasm. "I'm not even in the water yet." he reminded him.

"So?" he said giving her a pointed look. 'You're doing really well, even if you're just practicing in the sand"

"SO, can we go in the water now?" she said batting her eyelashes to give effect. Zac scratch his neck "Are you sure? "

She nodded excitedly. "You said I was doing great, plus you'll be right by my side right?"

He smiled down at her and offered his hand to help her up. "Don't worry; I won't let anything hurt you". Vanessa smiled up to him and they ran down to the water.

Vanessa squealed as the cool water touches her skin. "Still want to do this?" Zac asked and she nodded enthusiastically.

She got into the board and started to paddle. She had to admit that she was beginning to turn slightly scared since she just realized it was harder than she had thought. But with Zac by her side, guiding her she felt relieved and safe.

"Alright" Zac suddenly spoke up, snapping her out of her thoughts "There's a wave up ahead. Be ready to stand" he said and stops swimming beside her to let her ride the wave, but made sure he was still close to her just in case she wipe out.

She felt her heart beat rise as she turn the board around by paddling hard on right of the board. She sat in the board with her legs in each side of the board. She looked back at the wave and back to Zac.

He nodded and gave her thumbs up. She quickly began to paddle and as soon as she felt the speed of the wave and it begins to break, she crouched down slowly just like what Zac had taught her and stood up quickly.

The moment she stood up, she could hear Zac cheering. Her knees were shaking as tried to balance in the board during the wave. But she did it. She balances for a whole ten seconds before crashing.

As soon as she saw her fall, Zac immediately swam to her.

"Zac!" she yelled in panic.

As soon as she yelled, he immediately thought of the worst. Where is she? Is she drowning? All the thoughts that came up to his head made his heart beat fast.

Finally he caught sight of her near the surfboard that was trashing in the water for help. He quickly came to her and pulled her to him.

He made his way back to the beach with Vanessa in his arms, whose head was tucked in at the crook of his neck.

As soon as they made their way to beach, he took Vanessa's head and look at her.

She was sobbing silently, and as soon as she opened her eyes, she smiled up at him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Zac asked concerned. Vanessa sniffed. "I did it" she whispered.

Zac chuckled dryly, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I hit the water pretty bad, and as soon as I fell I came back up quickly and the wave was pretty rough that it slammed the surfboard in my face. So I went under, and after that I began to panic and wanted you." she explained.

He hugged her tight. "Oh, baby I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made you go surfing since the wave was pretty rough today" he said and placed kisses all over her face.

She pushed him off slightly "It's not your fault Zac, I was the one who insisted to go .Besides, I did last for a pretty good seconds in that board and I wouldn't have done it without your help" she smiled gently while stroking his hair out of his face.

'I know, but still." he mumbled.

"Sshhh" she said pressing her fingers in his lips. "It's no one's fault. So stop that" she said firmly and he bowed his head in defeat.

"Come on, I want to go again" she said taking his hand. Zac immediately looked at her with seriousness. "Absolutely not"

"I'll be ok, I know what to expect this time" she pleaded while Zac shook his head. "The waves are rough today. Maybe tomorrow"

She looked at him for a moment and sighed. "Ok" she said defeated as Zac kissed her nose. "Maybe I'll even surf along with you" he said cheering her up which worked.

"Promise?" She said pouting.

"I promise with all my heart" he said before pulling her in for a hug.

After the disastrous surfing experience, the two-some decided have a picnic that Zac had planned.

"Mmmm" Moaned Vanessa as she took a bite of her peanut jelly sandwich. "You're becoming a good cook"

Zac laugh maybe because I have someone special to impress" Vanessa looked at him and smiled "She must be a pretty special girl then"

"She is" Zac said before leaning in for a quick kiss. When they pulled away, Vanessa giggled as she spotted a speck of peanut butter in Zac's nose.

'What's funny?" he asked.

"Nothing" she said, causing her to giggle even louder.

"Alright, that's it," Zac pushed Vanessa down and got on top and started to tickle Vanessa. "Tell me what you are hiding" he demanded playfully.

She giggled wildly and couldn't find a breath for words. So instead of telling him, she took his face and pulled him down to her and kissed his nose, eating the large speck of peanut butter in the process.

After realizing what just happened Zac grinned at her and kissed her sweetly. Liking what was happening; Vanessa pulled him in more closer and deepening the kiss. Zac moaned and rolled over so that Vanessa was now straddling him. He ran his hands through her hair and moaned against the kiss.

After a moment of kissing, they both pulled away to catch their breaths and smiled at each other lovingly.

She traced his lips with her fingertips while smiling. "That was a good kiss"

"It was" Zac mumbled while stroking her hair. "But I know that you want to wait and I would wait for a long time till you are absolutely ready"

She kissed him deeply, truly grateful that she had finally found a guy that wants and understand her deeply.

….

After they finished their picnic, they fooled around a bit in the sand by running around and making sand castles. After spending the entire day outside, they decided to head back in the villa where Zac gladly carried Vanessa's tired body in his back while holding their belongings in his other hand.

"Zac" she whispered as he laid her down the bed.

"What is it?" he whispered back.

"Can we watch a movie?"

Zac smiled "Of course we can. Why don't you pick one out while I unpack our stuff from the picnic?"

"Alright" Zac was about to leave the door when Vanessa stopped him again. "Could I borrow a shirt that I could change into?"

He grinned. "Absolutely, what mine is your now" he said and smiling cheekily, while Vanessa rolled her eyes. "You mean you just want to check me out in your clothes"

He laughed playfully. "I'm always checking you out" he stated before leaving the room with a red face Vanessa.

After putting away the surfboard and the left overs fruits and dessert from the picnic in the fridge, he jogged back to the room to find Vanessa in his t-shirt which caused her to be even more attractive the she already is.

"Hey" he greeted her and wrapping his arms around her as he sat beside her. "What are we watching this afternoon my lady?"

She turned to him grinning mischievously "Hairspray" and Zac's eyes popped out of their sockets.

'NO!" he said panicking, while Vanessa was laughing at his reaction. "Baby, maybe we should watch another movie" he pleaded.

"No" she said stubbornly. "I told you I wanted to watch it and besides, you told me to pick out any movie I wanted"

Zac bowed his head down in defeat. 'Fine, but only if you promise to Not to make fun of me"

Vanessa cooed at him while rubbing their nose together "Don't worry, I won't since I love you" she said sweetly.

He smiled and cuddled together under the covers as the movie begins to play ' Maybe this wasn't going to be bad after all' he said to himself. And boy was he wrong.

….

He watches her in amazement as she grinned throughout the movie. He was amaze at how she never fails to surprise him.

Vanessa squealed once again, as Zac appeared in the screen singing and dancing. "Awe! Baby! You are such an amazing dancer and singer" she said once again while Zac's face turned crimson red yet again.

She hugged him tightly as she continued enjoying him dance and sing in front of her.

"I thought you were tired" he said looking down at her and stroking her hair, and not daring to watch his silly face in the screen.

"I was, but not anymore since I'm really enjoying this movie"

"Well we had a busy day. Why don't we take a nap before dinner?"

She looked up at him flashing her puppy dog eyes. "But I want to finish this"

"I don't think so baby. You need your rest" he said while Vanessa made no sign of surrender. He sighed as he watches himself sing "Ladies' Choice"

"You know you're my only choice" he whispered in her ear.

'If you're trying to distract me, it's not working"

"How about we turn off this movie and I'll sing you to sleep"

She looked up at him full of excitement. "Really?"

He nodded while tucking her in his arms. Clearing his throat loudly for effect, he opened his mouth and began to sing in a high pitchy voice:

"_You are my sunshine my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear how much I love you please don't take my sunshine away"_

Vanessa giggled wildly against his neck and slaps his chest playfully. "Zac stop. I rather watch and listen to Link instead." she said jokingly.

He looks down at her with a hurt expression. "Take that back"

She shook her head. "Nope, now sing me a song so I can fall asleep" she said giving her a puppy dog eyes.

Gathering her back in his arms, he became serious and lowered his head to her ear and sang…

_She's got those eyes, those eyes that will see right through you_

_When she leaves then I …I want to leave with her too_

_And she's on my mind. Like all, all the time_

_When we touch I go weak, and I can hardly speak._

Vanessa closed her eyes and smile, her heart melting as he sang the song in a quiet and gentle sound in her ear.

_And I hope that she thinks about me cause I'm always thinking of…_

_(Always thinking of her)_

_I just wanna hold her hand,_

_Be her man_

_I wanna know if she's take a chance_

_Cause I still have not revealed it,_

_Cause I still get the feeling_

_That loving her is a game _

_I'll always lose_

_I got the brown eyed blues_

His soft velvet voice caused her eyes to become heavy and harder to stay awake. Finally she surrendered and fell asleep. But not letting go of the meaning of the choice of song he picked.

Is he trying to tell her something?

She sighed in her slumber. Whatever it is, she prays from the angels that are looking down at them that they will survive it, as the thought of her heart breaking again makes her sick.

**Hi! As you can see, I am back !**

**I apologize for the delay but the summer heat caused me to have a writer's block …tell me what you think and I hope you like it**

**Please review!**

**INFO : The song that was used in this chapter is not mine…It is called BROWN EYED BLUES by Adrian hood…honesty, I didn't plan on putting this song in this chapter but I remember a certain someone singing this song to me and it inspired me for the upcoming chapters **

**Also, I am currently travelling all over the place…so far I have travelled in two province in one week …but I'll make sure to post the next chapter as fast as I can.**


	20. Chapter 20

Hawaiian Healing:

Her eyes fluttered opened as the light hit her face, awakening her from her deep slumber. Looking over to the bedside table, she was surprise that it was already noon. She tried to get up, but failed as the arm that is drape over her body tightened its grip.

Looking up, she saw Zac peacefully sleeping and decided that it is best not to get up just yet to avoid disturbing Zac's slumber. She turned to him and manages to rest her head on top of his chest, hearing the steady beat of his heart.

She sighed happily, as she loves the feeling she gets when she is with him. Not to mention the fact her life is much easier from the past few days.

It has been exactly two week and half that they have been together. Ever since then, she is has been pampered with care and love from her Zac.

_Her Zac_ she smiled at the thought of the feeling of belonging with each other. But like they say, good things come to an end.

Although she doesn't want to believe in the old saying, she knows that she can't escape from reality.

Not to mention, the fact that Zac has been acting pretty weird lately ever since the night he sang her that song. A song that she still doesn't understand by the meaning behind the words that he is delivering to her.

Is he trying to say goodbye soon? Although it does kind of make sense since he can't stay in this peaceful island forever. He has to go back to his family and work, and the thoughts saddened her deeply.

If he leaves, what will happen to her? To them?

She sighed. She knew it was too good to be true. But surely, they could make something work when the time comes. They have been more in love with each other more and more each day they spend time with each other.

She smiled again and thought of the wonderful times they had shared together, and as she recalls each thought, she drew imaginary hearts in Zac's stomach using her fingers.

The little motions he felt in his chest causes him to snap out of his slumber. He look around him, feeling disoriented for a moment, but it all stop when he saw his beautiful lady laying her head on top of his chest.

Opening his mouth to greet her, he stopped himself as she heard Vanessa sigh as she continued to draw …hearts on his stomach?

He squeezed his hold on Vanessa's hip, letting her know that he is awake. She bolted up and smiled at him sweetly and innocently.

"Good Morning" she said took a glance outside "More like Good Afternoon" she giggled.

He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her nose "What were you doing pretty girl?"

"Nothing" she said quickly.

He looks at her with an evil expression. "Be serious, what were you doing?"

She squealed as Zac pulled her even more, and nestling his head in her neck, his breath tickling her. "I was just drawing"

He smirked. "Drawing what?"

She tried to pull away, but only found herself pinned down the bed with Zac on top of her. 'Tell me or the tickle monster will attack you"

She giggled with her hands covering her mouth. "Hearts"

He smiled as he rested his head back in the crook of her neck. "Drawing where? ``

``Why do you want to know?" She said whined slightly.

"Because I just want you to say it "

"In your stomach" she whispered and as soon as she said it she was attacked by the tickle monster.

She squealed and squirmed as Zac tickled her. He paused and she tried to catch her breath and slapped his biceps as hard as she could.

"OW!" he said, giving her a joking hurt face 'Why did you do that for?"

"Because I told you what I was doing while you were sleeping" she whined

He grinned in triumph and got off her, pulling her up with him. He brushed the loose hair that is covering her face. "Now tell me what you were really doing? What were you thinking? "She gave him an 'I have no idea' look.

"Please baby" he said in a tone that makes your knees weak. "I know something is up "

She sighed and looks away. "I was just thinking that's all"

He took her face in his hands forcing her to look at him. "About what? You know you can tell me anything"

"What will happen to us when you leave?" she whispered, scared.

He kissed her passionately, "When that time comes, we will work something out. But I promise to you that I will never leave you." He rested his forehead against hers "I don't know what I would do without you." he whispered.

She closed her eyes as she began to smile in comfort. "Promise?"

"I promise with all my heart. You're part of my life now and my number one priority"

She nodded and hugged him tightly. "I love you"

"As I love you" he said, resting his head on top of hers.

After cuddling and kissing each other, showing each other affection, they had finally gotten out of bed and doing their daily routines.

"I'm going to shower. Want to join me?" he said wiggling his eyebrows jokingly. She slapped his arms playfully, while she is doing THEIR bed.

Although they wanted to go slow, they couldn't resist sleeping in the same bed cuddling together and loving the feeling of waking up in each other's arms.

They have been spending their time together all day, bonding, making their love for each other stronger each day.

She shook her head. "Go take that shower, while I go make our breakfast"

"Yes Mom" he said and dash to the spacious bathroom as Vanessa gave him the evil glare.

She giggled and made her way to the kitchen while singing quietly.

…..

"Baby, this is delicious!" he said, praising her work.

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Why, thank you. But baby, you better slow down or you'll choke"

He grinned at her. "How did I manage to catch someone like you?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "Guess we have our lucky stars to thank for everything, huh?"

"You got that right" he said before planting a big kiss on her lips. "What is your agenda for the day?"

She sighed. "Well, after I do the dishes, I'm going to take a quick shower and study"

He groaned. "Boring"

She laughed. "Trust me, I don't like it either, but we have to come back to reality"

He finished his meal while studying her face. He knew that there is still something in her mind that she is not letting out.

"I'll do the dishes for you, while you go and take a shower" he said softly. She shook her head. "No, it's fine. It's my job anyway" she said, getting up.

He took the dishes from her hands and places it in the sink. "It used to be your job. Not anymore. That's what I'm here for, now go take your cute butt upstairs and take a shower."

She sighed. "Thank you baby"

He smiled and shake his head as she watch him dash to the bathroom in-suite.

…..

She moaned once again and drops her head in the pile of open books. She was sitting cross legged in the floor of the living room, with the books in the coffee table, while Zac is lying in the couch reading his scripts.

After a minute, she moaned frustratingly again. Zac look over and raised his eyebrows. "If you keep moaning like that, I don't have any choice and take you to the bedroom" he said jokingly.

She turns his head toward him and hit him with her books. "It's not funny"

He chuckled as he sat up and wraps his arms around her and carried her up, so that she is now sitting in his lap. Zac brushed the hair that is covering her face.

"You know I was just joking, right?" he said.

Although their relationship has grown each day, they decided to take it slow when it comes to being sexual. But with each day, they are becoming more tempted, but Zac knows that if the time where they both agree to do it, he'll make it extra special.

"I know, I'm just tired of studying" she whined 'It's so boring"

He chuckled and bought her in a tight embrace. "Mmmm, you're so silly"

She giggled as she turned her body to face him and wrap her arms around his neck. He look at her adoringly 'Do you want to go to the park and have a picnic?"

She nodded excitedly but pouted. "But I have to study"

"You can study in the park; you need to study in a new environment, so you can focus more."

'You're right. How did I manage to find a handsome, caring AND smart guy? `

He laughed "Silly girl, you deserved it" she kissed him passionately and went to the kitchen to prepare some sandwiches, with Zac behind her.

"So what would you like to eat in our picnic?"

Zac shrugged. "Anything you make is delicious either way."

She smiled at him lovingly "Thanks" she blushed "I'll go make us some chicken sandwiches, then."

He nodded and rested his head in her shoulder as Vanessa makes the sandwiches. He looks at her amazed at the simple things she do with ease. Nuzzling his face deep in her and loving the smell of her strawberry shampoo, he was truly in paradise.

She threw her head back and giggled, as his breath tickled her skin. 'If you keep that up, I don't think we will be able to get out of the house in time if I don't get this done."

He grinned "You're my prisoner now, you're not going anywhere"

She turned around and wraps her arms around his neck and pulled him in. "I'll be your prisoner forever,"

They leaned closer to each other causing their foreheads to touch. There they share a passionate kiss expressing their love to each other….

"Mmmmmmm" Zac hummed as he takes a strand of Vanessa's hair and twisting it in his fingers, enjoying the soft feel of her hair.

'Zac stop" Vanessa whined. "Your humming is distracting me from studying"

"But I'm bored" Zac complained in a little boy voice making Vanessa laugh.

They are currently lying in a blanket that is laid out under a huge tree in a small public park near Zac's villa.

Vanessa got up and prop herself in her elbows. "Aren't you busy memorizing your scripts?"

He pouted slightly. "But I already memorize all my lines"

She smiled but It faded after a second which Zac noticed "What's wrong baby?" he said, also getting up from his laying position to comfort Vanessa.

She sighed "I don't know I'm just curious. "

"Curious about what?"

"Do you think your family will like us being together?"

He smiled and stroked her hair. "Well, Dylan has already met you and he like you, I bet they my other brother will too. As for my parents, I'm positive my mom will like you since she wants me to be happy. As for my dad, I'm not too sure. But I don't care what they think. I love you and will only want you" he said and kisses her passionately.

Her stomach was filled with butterflies as she listened to Zac. She happily returns the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck.

When they finally pulled away, they both look at each other's eyes deeply.

"You know you're the best, right?" Vanessa said.

He chuckled and hugs her tighter. "You're amazing. I can't wait for you to meet my family. But as for now i want to be selfish, have you for myself only.

She giggled. "Mr. greedy" she teased.

"You better take that back" he warned, with a fake serious tone.

"Never" she said before getting up to run away and Zac automatically ran after her, enjoying the moment….

But what both don't know is the path ahead of them will test their relationship….

happy Zanessa day! 333


End file.
